Victime du Système
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Qui est cette femme retrouvée contre la benne à ordure dans le South Boston, quel lien avec le docteur Maura Isles? avec les affaires non-classées? Alors que l'équipe se retrouve prise au piège dans une enquête complexe, Jane devra faire face à ses histoires d'amour passées. Qui choisira-t-elle? Casey? Dean? Une autre personne? A vous de le découvrir... :)
1. Body in the South Boston

**Coucou les amis... Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu... J'ai décidé de vous offrir cette nouvelle histoire, chapitre par chapitre... En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que la précédente... Merci de votre soutien. Pour les fans du Rizzle... Y'en aura mais pas que ;) **

**Bonne lecture.**

**K. Tesla**

* * *

Comme souvent, Jane avait décidé de faire de la course à pied dans le parc à quelques pas de chez elle. Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête. Maura avait survécu à cette foutue opération de rein pour sauver sa demi-sœur Caitlin. Malheureusement, cette bonne nouvelle n'avait pas apaisé l'esprit de la belle brune qui vivait dans un véritable champ de bataille perpétuel. D'un côté, il y avait le lieutenant-colonel Jones, son Casey, son opération était terminée et aucune nouvelle depuis. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il fuie de nouveau ? Et de l'autre côté, l'agent Dean, son Gabriel ? Non, elle ne veut plus en entendre parler et pourtant il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ait un message de Dean, des invitations qu'elle déclinait en prétextant une surcharge de boulot. Il l'avait trahi, il avait failli détruire ce à quoi elle tenait plus que tout, son amitié avec Maura. Et puis Maura…

_Et voilà, une fois de plus, Maura vient envahir mes pensées. Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle qui a toujours les solutions à tout ! Justement qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait dans ce cas-là ?_

Elle accéléra comme si cela l'aiderait à mieux réfléchir mais elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Le boulot était déjà de retour, à croire qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée de répit.

« - Rizzoli ?... J'arrive ! »

Jane remonta sa rue en courant, évita avec habilité la conversation interminable avec le gardien de son immeuble avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement. Une douche express, des vêtements propres et hop ! Direction _South Boston_.

Quand elle arriva, Maura faisait son apparition comme toujours habillée sur son 31, robe bleu hors-de-prix et escarpins à talons qui faisaient mal aux pieds de Jane rien qu'à les regarder. C'était une Maura-sans-sourire qui accueilli Jane. Depuis l'opération, Jane n'avait jamais vu ou entendu Maura rire en sa présence, ce qui avait tendance à la déstabiliser. La belle légiste se dirigea droit vers le corps, elle passa le ruban jaune en compagnie de Jane. La détective salua Frost et Korsak qui étaient tout aussi surpris de la froideur que Maura instaurait entre elle et Jane.

« - Un problème avec Maura ? Demanda Frost inquiet.

- Non. Excusez-moi. Dit-elle en rejoignant Maura. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Maura semblait perplexe face à sa patiente. Jane se rapprocha inquiète par le silence de son amie habituellement si bavarde. Accroupie à côté de Maura, elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie qui se dégagea délicatement.

« - Ce n'est pas possible.

- Tu l'as connais ? Demanda Jane tout à coup perdue.

- Non, c'est étrange. Son corps n'est pas froid.

- Maura, on est en pleine canicule. C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de refroidir. »

Mais Maura ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était perdue dans ses analyses, ses pensées se précisaient de plus en plus. Elle retira son gant droit et le posa sur la joue de la jeune femme qui reposait là contre la benne à ordure. Elle vint poser sa main sur le torse de sa victime avant de se lever d'un bond comme si elle avait était frappée par la foudre. La peau de sa victime était douce et brûlante, rien avoir avec un cadavre mort depuis deux jours.

« - Vite, il nous faut une ambulance tout de suite. S'exclama Maura avec puissance pour passer aux dessus du brouhaha ambiant. Jane, elle n'est pas morte.

- Tu plaisante ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Répondit Maura avec froideur. »

Maura s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa victime qui était en piteux état. Aucune blessure apparente à l'exception de ce violent coup à la tête qu'elle avait reçu. La belle légiste lui ouvrit délicatement les paupières avant de se figer sur place. Jane n'aimait pas du tout cela et préféra se rapprocher encore de son amie pour lui venir en aide au cas où. Et ce ne fut pas manqué.

« - Jane, prends dans ma mallette, le rouleau de bandage.

- Il est comment ?

- Le fin pas celui à bord bleu.

- Je l'ai ! S'exclama Jane en se précipitant vers Maura qui était désespérément calme. »

Maura analysa la situation avant de se tourner vers Jane qui se tenait à distance de peur de déranger son amie.

« - Jane, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tiens-lui la tête légèrement relevée. Je dois lui bander les yeux. »

Jane s'exécuta alors que Maura posait délicatement le bandage sur les yeux de la jeune femme avant de faire plusieurs fois le tour de sa tête pour que cela tienne. Jane était curieuse de savoir pourquoi son amie faisait cela.

« - As-tu vu ses yeux ?

- Il était rouge comme quand étrangle une personne.

- Non, Jane, là, c'est pire. Le violent choc à la tête à complètement détachée ses rétines. Il faut absolument qu'elle reste immobile jusqu'à ce que cela se rétablisse, sinon, l'opération devra être envisagée.

- Quels sont les risques ?

- Cécité permanente. Le noir complet est conseillé, cela permet aux yeux d'être au repos complet.

- Mais elle va s'en sortir ?

- Elle est là depuis au moins deux jours, elle est dans le coma, son pouls est très faible. Sincèrement Jane, je n'en sais rien. »


	2. Who is Shania Stone?

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Quelques uns d'entre vous furent surpris par la froideur de Maura... Je ne suis pas sûre que vous obtiendrez la réponse dans ce chapitre mais ne vous en faite pas... Maura redeviendra vite la Maura qu'on aime tant.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews si gentilles... En espérant que cela va vous plaire. :)**

* * *

Alors que les secours avaient emmené la victime vers l'hôpital le plus proche, Jane avait rejoint ses deux partenaires qui n'arrivaient pas à digérer la nouvelle.

« - J'étais sûre qu'elle était morte. S'exclama Frost avec dégoût.

- On ne pouvait pas le deviner, Frost. On a son nom ?

- Shania Stone, 33 ans, Analyse en chef pour les bureaux « Utopia », d'après son badge.

- Bon, Frost, vas à l'appartement de la victime, prends Frankie avec toi. Korsak vient avec moi, on va à son boulot. »

Jane quitta les lieux en compagnie de Korsak. Elle sentait au fond d'elle comme un mauvais pressentiment, Maura lui cachait quelque chose et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle savait maintenant que l'enquête promettait d'être longue et douloureuse. Alors qu'elle allait quitter sa voiture, son téléphone : Frost.

« - Jane, on est passé avant nous.

- Merde ! Très bien, laisse Frankie sur place avec l'équipe et vas faire des recherches sur « Utopia », je veux le max d'info, le plus rapidement possible.

- Je m'en charge. »

Jane alla rejoindre Korsak qui l'attendant devant l'impressionnant bâtiment d'Utopia. Jane s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et s'approcha de l'accueil où une blonde semblait perdu dans sa conversation téléphonique plus que personnelle. S'il y avait bien une chose que Jane détestait le plus au monde lors d'une enquête, c'était de perdre du temps. Etre ignorée par cette poupée Barbie était une perte de temps. Saisie par l'impatience, elle se pencha par-dessus la banque et raccrocha.

« - Hey !

- Police de Boston, on souhaiterait parler à votre patron.

- Il est en réunion. Répondit la jeune femme avec agressivité.

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Korsak ? S'exclama Jane en se dirigeant vers la porte où l'on pouvait lire « salle de conférence ».

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! Intervint la jeune femme en bloquant le passage de Jane. »

Jane la bouscula et fit irruption dans la salle de réunion. Cinq hommes en costume sombre se tournèrent vers elle pour lui lançait des regards noirs qui la fit sourire. Elle avait réussi son entrée.

« - Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

- Moi-même, Inspecteur Rizzoli, Police de Boston. Dit-elle en levant sa carte pour que tout le monde voie. On souhaiterait parler au patron de cette petite fourmilière, c'est vous je présume ?

- Cela dépend ? Quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

- La mort de votre analyse, Shania Stone. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Les cinq hommes furent tout à coup horrifié par la nouvelle. Le plus jeune de tous s'effondra sous le regard surpris de Jane qui avait toujours eu du mal avec les gens qui pleurent.

« - Et Nikola ? Demanda le jeune homme en pleure.

- Qui est Nikola ? Demanda Jane surprise par la question.

- Le fils de Shania.

- Korsak !?

- Tout de suite. Dit-il en sortant téléphone à l'oreille pour appeler Frost.

- Messieurs, veuillez rester ici, je pense que la police voudra vous interroger. Détective, veuillez me suivre, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau. Intervint le chef du groupe. »

Jane fut surprise par la réaction du patron mais sans résistance, elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. La pièce était lumineuse, les murs ornés de photos de hockey et de bateau. Jane remarqua immédiatement la photo de famille posée sur le bureau.

« - Que puis-je pour vous, détective. Dit-il en montrant le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Parlez-moi de votre employée. Avait-elle des ennemis dans vos locaux ? Des problèmes ?

- Elle est chez nous depuis quatre ans. Enfin, était… Elle s'est tout de suite intégrée à l'équipe. Elle était discrète et un petit peu parano mais qui ne l'est pas de nos jours ?

- Elle n'a jamais eu de dispute, de désaccord ?

- Une fois avec John mais il n'est plus parmi nous depuis quelques mois.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- John était chef de la sécurité et avait refusé que le fils de Shania monte la voir. Le gamin revenait de sa séance de paintball. Donc vous imaginez l'attirail qu'il avait. John a simplement fait son travail. Peut-être un peu trop autoritaire auprès du gamin mais c'est un ancien marin, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

- Je vois. Et vous ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Quelles étaient vos relations avec la victime ?

- Elle était mon employée, j'étais son patron rien de plus.

- Où étiez-vous, vendredi soir ?

- Vous m'accusez ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup surpris et vexé.

- Simple question de routine.

- J'étais avec ma femme et ma fille. Vous pouvez vérifier. Je suis sorti plus tôt du travail parce que ma fille était malade. Shania était encore à son bureau.

- On vérifiera. Merci. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ah, une dernière chose, qui est le jeune homme qui s'est effondré tout à l'heure ?

- Dan Wentworth, notre directeur commercial. Il est le compagnon actuel de Shania.

- Vous les prenez au berceau vos directeurs ? Demanda Jane avec humour.

- Non, madame, Dan semble avoir vingt ans mais il en a bien plus. Un secret de jeunesse que nous lui envions tous. Je vous raccompagne ?

- ça ira, je connais le chemin, par contre veuillez montrer au détective Korsak, le bureau de mademoiselle Stone.

- Bien évidemment. »

Jane retourna dans la salle de conférence où les quatre hommes présents à la réunion l'attendaient. Quand elle fit son entrée, Dan se leva comme s'il était assis sur une chaise électrique. Elle décida donc qu'il serait le premier qu'elle interrogerait. Elle l'invita à quitter la pièce et fit signe à l'agent de sécurité de continuer la salle de conférence.

« - Allons discuter dehors. L'air frais vous fera du bien. Parlez-moi, un peu d'elle.

- Vous savez, je me suis toujours demandé ce que Shania faisait dans cette boite. Elle pouvait être n'importe quoi d'autre et pourtant elle est venue là, à Boston dans une boîte sans possibilité d'évolution. Je travaille ici simplement pour faire une ligne dans mon CV, on est tous un peu de passage ici. Elle, elle comptait y rester.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle pouvait faire autre chose ?

- Elle était brillante. Pas seulement intelligente, elle pouvait passer des heures à m'expliquer l'histoire de notre pays, ou parler de l'importance de la bourse dans notre société. Elle savait tout sur tout. Vous n'pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça fait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre brillant qui s'intéresse à vous.

- Oh, si croyez-moi, je le sais. Dit-elle en pensant à Maura.

- ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble ?

- Un an et demi. Dès le premier jour, quand je l'ai vu sortir du bureau, j'ai su que je l'aimais. Vous devez me prendre pour un idiot de romantique mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Malheureusement, Shania avait tendance à fuir la foule, elle était très solitaire, puis un jour elle est tombée en panne de voiture, comme nous habitions dans le même quartier, je lui ai proposé de la ramené. »

Jane l'écoutait parler et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ses hommes qu'elle avait cru aimer et qui s'en était allé sans explication, à tous ceux qui parte puis revienne comme Casey ou ceux qui s'accroche malgré les disputes comme Dean. Une fois de plus Jane était assaillie par les questions. Les interrogatoires enchaînèrent et tous disaient la même chose. « Une collègue irréprochable, secrète mais toujours très serviable. »

Quand Jane arriva à son bureau, elle trouva le rapport de Maura et une note de Frost qui confirmait l'existence d'un Nikola Stone qui avait semble-t-il disparu, il n'est n'y a l'école, ni chez sa nourrice, l'avis de recherche était lancé, on attendait les résultats.

« - Bon Frost, on voit ça plus tard. Maura, à nous deux ! »

Dans l'ascenseur qui la menait à la morgue, Jane remonta la chronologie des faits pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi son amie était si distante. Jane n'avait pas tiré sur le père de Maura dernièrement, l'anniversaire de Maura était dans six mois, elle ne l'oublierait surement pas, Hope et Caitlin se sont réconciliées avec Maura. Elle ignorait totalement pourquoi Maura était tout à coup si mal à l'aise et distante en sa présence. Quand elle arriva, Maura était en pleine discussion joyeuse avec sa laborantine. Il a su qu'elle se rende compte de la présence de Jane pour perdre son sourire.

« - Bon, Maura, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Si ton père, enfin, Doyle s'est pris une balle promis que cette fois je suis innocente.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Jane. Ta victime, enfin, pour le moment, elle est tirée d'affaire a été drogué, elle avait encore des traces de Rohypnol dans ses analyses.

- C'est tout ?

- Pour le moment, oui, tu sais bien que je ne travaille que sur les morts.

- Je parlais de ton comportement Maura, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce soir, autour d'une bière ?

- Parfait. On se retrouve dans le hall, il faut que je passe voir, ma mère avant de partir, elle veut me voir.

- Tu as encore fait une bêtise.

- Surement, à ce soir, n'oublie pas. Répondit Jane avec le sourire.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en regardant Jane partir. Hey, Jane ?

- Oui ?

- Pardon.

- On a tous nos moments de moins bien mais la prochaine fois, j'espère que tu te souviendras que je suis là, si tu veux parler. »

Jane était quelque peu inquiète mais de savoir qu'elle allait lui parler ce soir lui permis de se concentrer entièrement sur l'enquête. Quand elle arriva de nouveau à son bureau. Frost était planté devant le tableau de l'enquête. Il semblait plus que troublé.

« - Un problème, Barold !

- Jane ne recommence pas.

- Désolée. Dit-elle avec le sourire. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse.

- Je n'ai rien sur Shania Stone avant 2009. Pas de carte de crédit, pas d'adresse, ou de numéro de téléphone. Elle est apparue un matin de 2009 sans aucun passé.

- Parents, frère, sœur ?

- Rien, seulement un fils Nikola Stone qui lui aussi n'a aucune existence avant 2009.

- Tu as vérifié auprès des Marshall, c'est peut-être un témoin sous protection.

- Rien à ce nom-là, non plus. Elle nous cache quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la faille.

- Peut-être qu'elle a changé simplement de nom pour fuir quelqu'un.

- C'est peut-être Sharon Stone ou Shania Twain ?

- Shania Twain est un pseudo, son vrai nom c'est Eilleen. Ta théorie ne marche pas.

- Je ne te savais fan de country-rock.

- Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vu avec mon stetson. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau. Allez, au boulot, on a plus d'un mystère à résoudre. »

Frost lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de se relancer dans ses recherches. Jane avait le droit à des coups de téléphone de Dean qui souhaitait lui parler de toute urgence, elle ne répondit pas. Alors qu'elle allait couper son téléphone, un numéro inconnu l'appela.

« - Rizzoli ?

- Bonjour, c'est Dan Wentworth, vous m'aviez dit de vous appeler si je me souvenais de quelque chose. Eh bien, c'est le cas.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je ne sais pas si cela peut vous aider. Mais Shania m'a dit que le père de Nikola était mort en Irak un mois avant la naissance du petit. C'est pour ça qu'il s'appelle Nikola.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a le même nom que son père ?

- Oui, madame, en tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit Shania.

- Merci, monsieur Wentworth. »

Jane raccrocha et lança son bloc-notes à Frost qui sursauta en sauvant de justesse son café qui venait d'être pris pour cible.

« - Oups, regarde si dans la liste des soldats tombés au combat en Irak, il y a un Nikola Stone ou Nikola quelque chose.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- D'après le compagnon de la victime, le père du gamin est mort en Irak en 2004 et son fils porte le même prénom. C'est maigre mais c'est une piste à suivre.

- Je planche dessus.

- Je dois y aller, si tu as besoin, tu m'appelle ? Dit-elle en se levant.

- Ok, bonne soirée… Hey Jane ?

- Oui ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire et disparue dans l'ascenseur. Alors qu'une partie de son esprit cherchait une explication pour le changement d'identité de la victime, l'autre partie essayait de deviner ce que Maura allait bien pouvoir lui raconter. Une chose la rassurait, c'est que Maura lui dirait la vérité quoiqu'il arrive. En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle alla voir sa mère qui l'attendait avec un sourire rempli d'impatience.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, ma' ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Viens avec moi. »

Jane avait horreur de voir sa mère ainsi, cela n'était jamais bon signe et une fois ne fut pas coutume. Alors qu'Angela entrait dans le hall, Jane sentie que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que Gabriel n'avait pas soudoyé sa mère pour avoir une chance de lui parler.

« - Ma', ne me dit pas que tu me tends un piège avec Gabriel ?

- non ! S'indigna Angela. Je voulais juste dire que j'avais eu Casey au téléphone.

- Ma' !

- Quoi ? Je m'inquiétais pour lui et pour toi par la même occasion, j'avais besoin de savoir.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il veut te voir. Dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Et d'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Jane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Casey allait venir la voir. Une douche froide aurait eu le même effet sur la jeune femme qui manqua de peu la chute. Une main forte l'avait retenue alors qu'Angela avait déjà fui ne voulant pas déranger l'arrivée de Casey. Elle se retourna vers son sauveur et cru défaillir.

« - Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici !

- Puisque tu refuses de répondre à mes messages, il fallait bien que je vienne te cueillir dans ta tanière pour te parler.

- Je peux savoir, ce qu'il y a ?

- Casey ! »

Jane ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle venait de croiser le regard du lieutenant-colonel Jones qui avait choisi ce moment pour faire son apparition. Il semblait en pleine forme et bien que son pas était encore hésitant, il marchait fier et droit sans aucune aide. Elle recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de Dean. Elle regardait les deux hommes qui avaient chacun à leur manière su lui apporter l'amour qu'elle attend depuis toujours. Alors que le choix se faisait de plus en plus difficile, une troisième option sortie de l'ascenseur. Jane était perdue, se sentir le centre de l'attention n'avait jamais était sa tasse de thé.

_Stop ! Vous me faites quoi là ? Fallait vraiment que vous choisissiez tous le même jour pour venir me faire vos révélations ? Mais…_

« - Il faut qu'on parle, Jane. Intervint Dean avec une pointe de froideur.

- Jane, on y va ? Demanda Maura avec un sourire tendre.

- Tout va bien, Jane ? Demanda Casey en offrant un regard noir à l'agent Dean.

* * *

**Alors? ça vous plait? D'après vous pourquoi Shania Stone a changé de nom? Avec qui Jane va-t-elle choisir de passer la soirée? Je suis toute ouïe quant à vos théories... Réponse... Dans le prochain chapitre. :)**

**K.**


	3. Appointment with the Past

**Et voilà, le chapitre 3.**

**Pour répondre à certain d'entre vous... Alors je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible seulement mes partiels à Université ne sont pas encore fini... J'attaque la dernière session dans moins de 3h :) donc je risque de perdre en rapidité de publication.**

**Ensuite, vous voulez savoir si Jane choisit Maura? Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit que c'est elle que Jane allait choisir... Lisez le chapitre et vous verrez. :)**

**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas fan de Dean rassurez-vous, plus je me fais des soirées rediffusions R&I plus j'ai du mal avec son personnage :) alors très peu de chance pour un couple Dean-Jane mais on ne sait jamais. Ne jamais dire "Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau." :)**

**Fini les explications... En avant la lecture. :)**

* * *

_« - Il faut qu'on parle, Jane. Intervint Dean avec une pointe de froideur._

_- Jane, on y va ? Demanda Maura avec un sourire tendre._

_- Tout va bien, Jane ? Demanda Casey en offrant un regard noir à l'agent Dean._

- Casey, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ma mère ne m'a prévenue qu'à l'instant et j'ai pas mal de boulot.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'as attendu pendant près d'un an, je peux t'attendre une journée. Demain ?

- Vas pour demain. Maura, on y va ?

- Euh, oui, j'arrive. Dit-elle en offrant un regard désolé aux deux hommes. »

Maura suivit Jane et monta dans sa voiture. La jeune enquêtrice hésita avant de démarrer. La jeune médecin légiste posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jane et prit son courage à deux mains.

« - Si tu veux aller retrouver Casey, vas-y. On peut très bien, en parler, demain.

- Et être mal de te voir souffrir, non. Comme l'a dit Casey, je l'ai attendu maintenant c'est à son tour. On va boire une bière chez moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde, ce soir.

- D'accord mais on fait un marché.

- Là, tu me fais peur, Maura.

- Une bière et après, tu appelles Casey.

- Non. Une bière, on parle de toi et je vais me coucher.

- Alors, bonsoir. »

Maura sortie sans prévenir de la voiture. Jane resta choquée sur place avant de réaliser l'ampleur du problème. Elle sorti à son tour de la voiture avant de partir en courant après Maura.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin ! Dean qui se prend pour un harceleur, Casey qui nous joue le rôle du revenant et maintenant toi qui tente de jouer le premier rôle de Titanic… L'iceberg !

- Vas parler à Casey avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Personnellement, je serai toujours là, demain. »

Jane resta immobile sur le trottoir alors que Maura disparaissait au volant de sa voiture. La jeune enquêtrice ne comprenait définitivement pas le genre humain.

« - Chier ! »

Jane s'engouffra dans le commissariat, la colère lui enchaînant les tripes et les larmes de rage se bousculaient aux bords des yeux, elle prit la direction du café. Elle avait besoin d'un truc bien corsé avant de se replonger corps et âme dans le travail afin d'oublier sa catastrophique vie sociale. Angela lui déposa un café noir et y ajouta discrètement quelques gouttes d'alcool.

« - Rien de mieux qu'un irish coffee pour se requinquer.

- Ma', Casey est parti ?

- Oui, il a dit qu'il reviendrait demain et le jour d'après, jusqu'à ce qui l'ai pu tout te dire… A moins que tu ailles lui rende visite à cette adresse. Dit-elle en lui posant une serviette sur la table. »

Jane regarda la serviette avec nostalgie. Elle aimait Casey, maintenant qu'elle avait failli le perdre sur la table d'opération, elle le savait viscéralement, Casey était l'homme de sa vie. Ce qui rendait les retrouvailles encore plus difficile. Et si Casey voulait reprendre sa vie sans elle, prendre cette réussite comme un nouveau départ en la laissant derrière. Après tout elle l'avait trompé, ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble mais elle n'avait pas tenue leur accord tacite en couchant avec Dean. Mais s'il voulait mettre un terme à tout ce qu'ils partageaient, il aurait simplement plus donné de signe de vie comme il le faisait auparavant.

« - Allez Jane, on se bouge ! S'exclama-t-elle en quittant les lieux. »

Sur le chemin qui la menait chez Casey, elle essayait d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables mais comme bien souvent ce qui se passa n'eut rien avoir avec ses hypothèses. Jane descendit de sa voiture, les jambes tremblantes, les mains au fond des poches de son jean, le regard qui raye le sol par crainte. Deux coups bref à la porte et la voilà partie pour faire face à son destin.

« - Jane ? On est déjà, demain ?... Ne reste pas là, entre. »

Jane hésita avant d'entrer sans même un regard pour son hôte. Casey referma la porte et l'invita à prendre place sur le salon. La jeune femme restait désespérément silencieuse perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Je suppose que tu aimes toujours les bières. A moins que tu sois devenue accro au jus de pruneau, depuis ton acte héroïque.

- Une bière, ce sera parfait. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Il a suffi de quelques mots pour faire revenir Jane dans la réalité. Elle se leva et alla à la rencontre de Casey qui décapsulait avec sérieux les bières bien fraîches. Accoudée au comptoir, elle lui demanda de tout lui racontait, tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis l'opération et qu'elle n'avait pas partagé avec elle.

« - Rien de bien intéressant puisque tu n'étais pas là. »

Jane eut ce sourire si amoureux qui faisait à chaque fois fondre Casey. Elle lui prit tendrement la main et pour cacher sa gêne se mit à jouer avec la chevalière qu'il portait fièrement depuis le collège. Casey posa sa bière et de sa main libre remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Jane qui n'osait plus bouger.

« - Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Demanda Casey avec douceur.

- Si tu viens t'asseoir avec moi. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon temps est tout à toi. »

Sur le canapé, Jane ne put s'empêcher de venir se blottir contre Casey qui la laissa faire sans rechigner. Il passa une grande partie de la soirée à lui raconter ses aventures et mésaventures lors de sa rééducation puis ce fut au tour de Jane de raconter ses enquêtes pendant les mois qui les avaient séparés. Ils avaient oubliés combien c'était bon de passer du temps ensemble.

« - J'ai bien cru que cette fois, tu ne reviendrais plus.

- Je ne pouvais pas partir alors que nous n'avions pas terminé nos projets. »

Ce coup-ci ne put se contenir et c'est avec tendresse et timidité qu'elle embrassa Casey qui ne resta pas sans rien faire. Il lui répondit avec douceur. L'amour était de retour sous son toit et rien ne viendrait l'arrêter cette fois-là.

5 : 50, le téléphone de Jane se fit entendre. Elle répondit dans un grognement à un Frost tout à fait alerte malgré l'heure. La jeune femme se redressa avec difficulté, un bras fort et musclé l'empêchait de bouger. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Casey endormi à ses côtés.

« - Excuse-moi, Frost, tu disais ? Demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant.

- Shania Stone, s'appelle en réalité Erika Richards, elle a été mariée un an à un certain Nikola Richards, mort dans un attentat en Irak au début des affrontements. Les parents d'Erika sont morts quand elle avait dix ans, elle a été élevée par sa tante qui est décédée en 2008. La seule famille qui lui reste, c'est son fils Nikola.

- Tu as quelque chose d'autre ?

- Oui, en fouillant l'historique de son ordinateur, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait lu plusieurs articles sur des accidents. Elle tenait un journal aussi, il s'est arrêté le 12 avril 2009.

- Epoque à laquelle Shania Stone a débarqué à Boston avec son fils. Garde tout ça au chaud, j'arrive.

- Ok. »

Jane ramassa ses affaires avant d'aller se préparer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Casey n'avait pas bougé. Elle se penchant et l'embrassa sur le haut du dos avant de laisser sa main se perdre dans les cheveux de son amant. Elle lui laissa un mot sur l'oreiller et quitta l'appartement sans bruit. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors quand Jane arriva au commissariat. Après un bref passage au café de la division, Jane alla rejoindre Frost qui n'était pas contre une petite pause-café après une insomnie forcée.

« - Alors, raconte-moi tes trouvailles.

- Bon, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'elle avait consulté des articles sur des accidents ?

- Oui et quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau de Frost.

- En effet, les trois victimes étaient dans la même promo du MIT. Erika en faisait partie.

- Tu penses que c'est une promo maudite ? Demanda-t-elle avec humour.

- Je pense que c'est plus gros que ça. Regarde le tableau qu'elle avait monté.

- Attends, c'est moi où ils sont tous morts 72h après un attentat politique ou une crise économique ?

- La chute des actions de la plus grosse entreprise de pétrole, 72h après la famille Shermann meurt dans un accident de voiture sur la route des vacances. »

Jane reportait sur le tableau les informations que lui offrait Frost. Petit à petit le schéma des événements se dessinait sous leurs yeux. La jeune enquêtrice se lança dans un récapitulatif pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

« - Donc, Juillet 2007, New-York, crack boursier pour la plus grosse boîte de pétrole du pays, morts des Shermann. Juin 2009, Washington, un avion se crashe mort du premier ministre d'un pays au nom imprononçable, mort des Kingsley. Avril 2012, Portland – Oregon, assassinat d'un témoin à charge, libération d'un chef de gang, mort des Philips. Et donc, Août 2013…

- Erika était surement la suivante mais soixante-douze heures avant sa « mort », il n'y a aucun rapport d'un gros incident en ville.

- Et si, admettons, ce sont eux qui font ses attentats à la demande d'un commanditaire qui finira par les tuer après que le boulot soit fait ?

- Pourquoi faire le boulot quand on sait qu'on va mourir ? Autant partir avec sa famille. Et puis, ils ont tous des conduites exemplaires, ce n'est pas logique qu'ils agissent ainsi... S'interrogea Frost... Sauf si sa famille est retenue prisonnière par le dit commanditaire.

- Nikola !

- Nikola, absolument. Je pense que la « mort » d'Erika est une erreur de parcours. Ils ont dû vouloir enlever Nikola et elle s'est interposée.

- Bon, espérons qu'elle soit de nouveau parmi nous parce que je compte bien l'interroger rapidement. »

Korsak fit son apparition aux alentours de six heures trente, il n'avait semble-t-il pas beaucoup dormi. A croire que seule, Jane avait bien profité de sa soirée. A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son téléphone. Un message l'attendait.

_Content d'avoir pu te voir, hier soir. Ce soir, dîner chez moi? J't'embrasse._

Jane eut un de ses sourires mignons qui ne passa pas inaperçu mais l'ambiance n'était plus à la rigolade. Ils se plongèrent tout trois dans leurs dossiers si bien qu'ils ne virent, ni n'entendirent Maura leur rendre visite. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa voix enrouée par les larmes s'éleva dans les airs que Jane se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face.

« - Maura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y'en manque trois. On était six à l'époque.

- Comment ça, Maura ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Drew Shermann, Henry Kingsley, Finn Philips, Énonça Maura en montrant les photos une à une. Il y avait aussi Erika Simmons, William Johnson et moi. C'était il y a tellement longtemps que je pensais ne plus en entendre parler. Quel rapport avec notre blessée, Shania Stone ?

- Son vrai nom, c'est Erika Richards. Dit-elle en invitant Maura à s'asseoir.

- Elle était brune avec les cheveux au carré à l'époque. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

- Maura, tu veux bien nous expliquer de quoi tu parles ? On ne comprend pas.

- Il y des années de ça, on était encore tous à la fac, le MIT avait pour je ne sais plus quel service choisi ses meilleurs éléments pour un programme spécial.

- Attends, tu n'as pas étudié au MIT…

- Et William Johnson, non plus ? Intervint Frost les yeux rivés sur son écran.

- Nous étions les deux extérieurs. Nous étions tous les meilleurs dans un domaine spécifique. Drew avait craqué les sécurités de la CIA à 12 ans, juste pour s'amuser. Henry pouvait pendant des heures regarder voler des avions, il était expert en construction d'avion mais en destruction aussi, il connaissait tous les points faibles de ces machines, Finn était le meilleur stratège que j'ai rencontré. Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance, deux ans après le début de nos travaux, le programme a été annulé et on a été renvoyé à nos vies d'étudiants.

- Si, Maura, ça a de l'importance. Si cela nous aide à retrouver Nikola et à arrêter ce commanditaire.

- Les seules personnes au courants étaient nous six, la chef de projet et notre ancien président. Je vois mal l'ancien président faire ça et de toute façon la chef de projet est décédée dans un accident de voiture cinq ans après la fin du programme.

- Ce qui nous laisse, William Johnson. Intervint Korsak.

- Non, Will était le plus pacifiste de nous tous. C'était le savant du groupe.

- Maura, vous étiez tous des savants, des génies.

- Tu ne comprends pas, lui tous ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'océan et son environnement.

- Et Erika et toi, c'était quoi vos spécialités ?

- L'histoire des grandes crises mondiales et les armes à feu pour Erika… Pour, moi, c'était la virologie. »

Tous restaient sans voix. La reine de la vérité, leur avait caché le plus important de son passé. Jane voyait la crainte dans le regard de son amie et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle s'accroupie pour être yeux dans les yeux avec Maura avant de reprendre leur discussion.

« - C'est depuis ces temps-là que tu as banni le mensonge de ta vie ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien c'est dur de vivre dans le mensonge, j'ai vécu ça pendant deux ans et ce fut deux ans de trop.

- Alors tu viens avec moi.

- Où ? Demanda Maura en se levant surprise par la réaction de Jane.

- A l'hôpital, parler avec Erika. Elle doit en savoir plus que nous sur le sujet. »

Jane ne demanda pas le consentement de son amie et l'entraîna de force jusqu'au parking. Dans la voiture, Maura se plongea dans un mutisme qui rappelait étrangement leur escapade spirituellement dangereuse aux sept lacs. Mais cette fois-ci, Jane respecta le silence de son amie qui était certainement prise dans une de ses terribles introspections qui vous bouffent l'esprit et le corps jusqu'à votre dernière ressource et dont on ressort épuisé mais grandit.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, Jane avait retrouvé son amie qui commentait chaque cas de malade qu'elles croisaient sur leur chemin vers la chambre d'Erika. Cela la fit sourire, Maura avait retrouvé son bavardage incessant et pour une fois depuis longtemps, Jane était heureuse d'entendre Maura étaler ses connaissances, c'était bon signe et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

« - Bonjour, je suis le détective Rizzoli et le docteur Maura Isles m'accompagne.

- J'ai connu une Maura Isles, il y a longtemps. Murmura Erika en passant une main distraite sur le bandage qui lui recouvrait les yeux.

- C'est moi, Erika. Souffla Maura en lui prenant délicatement la main.

- Erika… Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi, Maura, comment vas-tu ? Toujours avec Garrett ?

- Non, il est parti à Milan après nos études et c'est mieux ainsi. Erika, le détective Rizzoli aurait des questions à te poser, tu veux bien y répondre.

- Oui.

- Vous savez où ils ont emmené Nikola ?

- Je les ai empêchés de me le prendre ! J'avais bien vu ce qui était arrivée aux autres ! Je ne voulais pas, mais ils ont fini gagner, je me suis réveillée dans une ruelle, puis ensuite de nouveau ici. Ils ont dû croire que j'étais morte. Maura, c'est Ashley, j'en suis sûre.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas possible, Ashley est morte.

- Non, Maura, c'est faux, je le sais. Ce programme c'était une bombe à retardement, nous travaillions sur des projets qui devaient servir à nous défendre des éventuelles attaques. Mais regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Finn et les autres ! Ils utilisent nos études pour détruire pas pour sauver !

- Qui est Ashley ? Demanda Jane.

- Ashley Rose était chef du programme. Répondit Maura avec haine. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit elle. Elle était peut-être un peu froide mais ce ne peut pas être elle !

- Erika, ne vous en faites pas, on va retrouver votre fils, et puis vous êtes en sécurité ici. Personne ne viendra vous chercher. On trouvera ceux qui vous on fait cela, je vous l'promets.

- Merci, détective.

- Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin. Maura, on y va.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Erika alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce. Il me croit mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Jane avec intérêt.

- Alors, Maura est la suivante sur la liste. Elle doit disparaître avant qu'ils ne lui fassent subir le même sort ! »

* * *

**Alors? Désolée pour ceux qui pensait qu'elle choisirait Maura et que tout irait bien en quelques phrases... Bien souvent la vie ce n'est pas ainsi... Mais ne vous en faites pas l'histoire n'est pas finie :) Beaucoup de rebondissements sont à venir.**

**Maura va-t-elle choisir de disparaître ou de se battre? Et Jane acceptera-t-elle le choix de son amie? Auront-elles enfin cette discussion qu'elle se sont promise et qui pourrait tout changer?**

**Réponse au prochaine épisode (comme dise les réalisateurs de nos séries préférées.^^)**

**K.**


	4. A two minutes revelation

**Allô la gang! ça va tu? (mon côté québécois^^)**

**Voilà le chapitre 4, je n'en suis pas aussi fan que les précédents mais je pense que vous allez l'aimer quand même un peu :)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous lis avec plaisir... Merci aux followers et aux lecteurs qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ça me touche beaucoup :)**

**Bonne Lecture :)**

**K. **

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Jane était perdue dans ses pensées, elle tournait et retournait toutes les possibilités de protéger Maura. Son amie était en danger de mort et il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait bien la solution de l'envoyer retrouver sa mère à Paris ou Londres, enfin une ville loin de toute cette enquête mais Maura n'accepterait jamais de mettre sa mère adoptive en danger. L'autre solution était de la mettre sous protection dans un hôtel, l'enregistrer sous un faux nom et veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête mais connaissant Maura, Jane savait très bien que son amie refuserait de quitter son petit confort. Les deux dernières idées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, lui firent mal au cœur. L'envoyer en Afrique aux côtés d'Ian, elle serait avec l'amour de sa vie et en sécurité avec un fugitif roi de cavale ou alors la faire passer pour morte, et là, les choix étaient multiples, suicide par défenestration, par balle, accident domestique, de la route. Elle n'aurait que l'embarra du choix.

« - Jane, n'y pense même pas. Je ne me cacherai pas.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je refuse que tu prennes des risques. Trois des six membres de ce programme sont morts, je refuse que tu sois la suivante sur cette liste morbide !

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Jane. Je le dois bien ça aux garçons. Ils étaient tout aussi importants que moi dans ce monde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me cacherai alors qu'ils se sont battus.

- Très bien, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'te tue !

- Si je meurs, tu ne pourras pas me tuer. A moins que tu me réanime pour me tuer de nouveau mais cela n'aurait aucun intérêt pour toi.

- Si, ça me soulagera ! Dit-elle en se garant devant le commissariat. Et puis, merde Maura, tu crois que prendre des risques pour rien va faire changer quelque chose ? Non ! Je vais m'inquiéter à chaque seconde et je ne pourrais pas trouver le salaud qui est derrière tout ça.

- Désolée, Jane mais je ne me suis jamais cachée, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- Maura, tu fais chier ! »

Jane sortie de la voiture avec rage alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans le commissariat son téléphone sonna. La jeune femme perdue dans sa colère répondit à son interlocuteur avec autant de véhémence qu'elle venait de le faire avec Maura.

« - Aïe, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Casey ? Non, excuse-moi. Dit-elle en prenant une voix tendre. Maura m'a fait sortir de mes gonds que puis-je pour toi ?

- Savoir si, samedi soir, tu serais libre pour aller au restaurant ? Etant donné ton boulot, je préfère demander à l'avance. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis sûre une grosse affaire mais j'ai le droit à des vacances moi aussi. Je serai là, Casey, promis. S'exclama-t-elle au moment même où Maura passait devant elle.

- Génial, à ce soir quand même, hein ?

- Oui, mais je risque de rentrer tard. Tu es sûr que…

- Je te laisserai une clef sous le paillasson si je suis trop fatigué.

- Ok, génial. »

Jane raccrocha avant de retourner travailler le sourire aux lèvres. L'été était déjà bien installé et la climatisation semblait faire des siennes. Les bureaux étaient devenus une vraie fournaise. Jane avait abandonné veste et chemisier, pour le simple débardeur qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la gente masculine.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a de plus ?

- Alors, je confirme, Ashley Rose a bien eu un accident de voiture, elle est morte sur le coup. La voiture est devenue un véritable brasier avant même l'arrivée des secours. Dixit le rapport des pompiers. J'ai réussi à retrouver William Johnson, il est professeur océanologie au Canada. Il prend le prochain vol pour Boston.

- Ok et ce programme, on en sait plus ? Demanda Jane plantée devant le tableau.

- D'après la description de Maura et les années, je parierai pour le programme FAFI.

- On dirait le nom d'une des bestioles sauvées par Korsak.

- Hey ! Soit gentils avec les animaux. Intervint Korsak. Ils sont adorables !

- Désolée, continu Frost, ça veut dire quoi ton FAFI ?

- Fight against foreign invasion. En gros c'est un groupe secret qui combat les invasions extérieures en les neutralisants à la racine.

- Comment tu sais tout ça alors que cela doit être secret ?

- Disons qu'officiellement je ne le sais pas. Mais d'après les notes prises au fil du temps par Erika j'ai pu te monter un dossier béton que tu auras la joie de lire.

- Les grandes lignes, Frost.

- Ok ! Fondée par Ashley Rose à la demande du ministère de la défense, six étudiants plus que brillants dans leur domaine respectif qui réalisent des simulations d'attaques afin de les désamorcer. Nos soldats s'entraînent à partir des résultats publiés par les étudiants et comme ça une fois arrivés sur le terrain, ils ne sont plus victimes des ennemis et de leur effet de surprise.

- Pourquoi avoir arrêté ce programme si cela permettait de protéger nos soldats ?

- Trop risqué pour trop peu de résultat. Une histoire de budget a aussi été avancée lors de l'annulation du projet. Les raisons sont un peu floues.

- Quand il est question de programme secret, Frost, la transparence est tout sauf la priorité. Etre flou dans les explications, c'est protéger le secret.

- Korsak a raison. Attendons l'arrivée de ce William Johnson et concentrons-nous, sur Nikola, ce n'est pas tout mais les heures tournent ! Conclu Jane avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je dois parler à Maura. »

Jane avait besoin de tenter encore une fois le coup après de son amie. En espérant que cette fois, elle aurait les mots justes pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle refusait de voir débarquer Maura sur la table d'autopsie. Quand elle arriva dans le bureau, Maura était en train de méditer, Jane s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais son amie l'en empêcha et l'invita à rentrer. Pour ne pas troubler le temps de pause de Maura, Jane tenta de l'imiter.

« - Et si tu allais en Afrique avec Ian ?

- Pardon ? S'exclama Maura en se levant d'un bond.

- Dommage, je pensais que la méditation adoucirait la réception de l'idée.

- Jane, tu me demande d'aller rejoindre, Ian. Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Je veux te protéger, tu veux bien comprendre que Boston devient dangereux pour toi avec ton passé ?

- Où que j'aille, je serai en danger. Regarde les autres, New-York, Portland, Washington, ils sont tous mort ! Et puis de toute façon, s'ils veulent faire un attentat avec mon projet, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi !

- Pardon ?

- Tous les autres devaient être présents les lieux pour réaliser leur projet parce qu'il avait besoin de leur cerveau pour le mener à bien. Moi, il suffit d'une seringue et d'une personne suffisamment fêlée pour tuer la moitié de Boston.

- Quoi ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! Mais Maura, si ça se trouve, ils vont utiliser Nikola pour ça ! Merde !

- Jane, ton téléphone…

- Quoi mon téléphone ? Répondit Jane avec violence et colère.

- Il sonne.

- Ce soir, toi et moi, chez toi, on va avoir une longue discussion.

- Ok, en attendant, j'ai un accidenté de la route qui m'attend. »

Maura quitta son bureau en laissant Jane perdue dans la panique. Il fallait retrouver un gamin, une possible bombe biochimique et comme les problèmes ne viennent jamais seul Dean est de retour dans la vie de Jane. La jeune femme quitta la morgue pour le hall où Gabriel Dean l'attendait.

« - Deux minutes, je ne peux pas te donner plus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je pars, Jane.

- Comment ça, tu pars ? Je ne comprends pas. Demanda Jane tout à coup perdue.

- Je m'en vais, fini le FBI, fini les aller-retour entre Boston et Washington, ma vie à partir de demain, c'est à Houston qu'elle se passera.

- Attends ? Tu pars, demain ?

- ça fait des mois que j'essaie de te parler mais tu es sourde alors voilà, je voulais juste te dire « au revoir ». Tu pourras prendre soin de ton militaire sans peur de me voir réapparaître au coin de la rue. Dit-il avec une pointe d'accusation dans la voix.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! Si tu avais agi comme je te l'avais demandé, tu aurais eu ta chance ! Je t'aimais, je t'aimais vraiment Gabriel mais tu as tout perdu quand tu préférais privilégier la traque de Doyle plutôt que la promesse que tu m'avais faite.

- Je n'ai fait que mon boulot ! J'ai fait ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps ! Dit-il en haussant le ton. Mais tu ne voulais pas perdre celle qui compte plus que tout pour toi ! Tu es prête à détruire toutes tes histoires d'amour, ta vie sociale et même ta vocation de flic pour une femme qui n'est même pas de ton monde !

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Laissa échapper Jane dans un sanglot refoulé.

- Je suis désolé, Jane, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse ainsi. J'espère sincèrement que Casey et toi, ça marchera et que tu seras, heureuse. »

Gabriel l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'en aller. Jane n'en revenait pas, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis des mois, venait de se produire. Gabriel, la preuve de son infidélité envers Casey, venait de quitter définitivement sa vie et pourtant elle était loin d'être soulagée. Elle se laissa tomber sur une des chaises du café, elle venait de prendre un violent coup au cœur, c'est le souffle coupé qu'elle se remémora les moindres instants en compagnie de Gabriel.

_Mais c'est que j'l'aimais ce con ! Ça m'avait semblé tellement facile sur le papier. A chacun de ses messages, je rêvais que ce soit le dernier mais maintenant que c'est réellement le dernier, j'ai l'impression de tomber… Je peux passer au-dessus de ça ! Il le faut, je me refuse de perdre Casey à cause de Gabriel !_

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une tasse de café était posée devant elle et la main de sa mère lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Comme quand elle était enfant et qu'elle avait peur le soir avant d'aller se coucher.

« - Jane, ma chérie. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

- Je ne suis pas perdue, Maura n'est pas en danger et je n'ai pas du tout des envies de meurtre sur un ex-agent du FBI. Murmura Jane avec douleur.

- Bon, ça va mieux, maintenant ?

- Pas du tout, Oprah n'a pas toujours raison. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais y'a un gamin à sauver et une légiste tête-de-mule à protéger.

- Ah, je retrouve ma Jane, fonce et oublie ce petit agent coincé !

- Ma' ! »

Angela avait réussi son coup, Jane avait souris, un pas sur la voie de la guérison. La jeune enquêtrice se plongea dans son affaire, histoire d'oublier Gabriel et retrouver Nikola. Frost avait réussi à retracer l'emploi du temps du petit garçon et Korsak avait, grâce à des collègues, réussi à obtenir les dossiers d'enquêtes des accidents des trois accidents.

« - Frost, tu as réussi à retrouver les locaux du programme ?

- Rien, néant. Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Maura ? Elle était dans le groupe et question mémoire, elle est plutôt douée.

- Je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça.

- Elle l'est déjà, intervint Korsak. C'est la prochaine sur la liste, elle est la seule à tout connaître. Erika a trop peur de perdre son fils pour nous parler. On veillera sur elle, Jane, pense au gamin.

- Je n'peux pas. Elle a assez souffert, il doit y avoir une autre solution. William Johnson ?

- Il n'arrivera pas à temps. Le FBI vient de passer avant nous, ils veulent lui parler !

- Merde ! »

Les visages désolés de ses collègues lui firent comprendre qu'aucune autre solution n'était possible. Jane craqua, elle se rua à la morgue où Maura travaillait sur l'un de ses rapports. Elle l'entraîna à l'écart et après avoir calmé son cœur, elle lui expliqua la situation avec attention.

« - Maura, tu veux te battre, tu le veux vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alors fait appelle à tes souvenirs, j'ai besoin de savoir où étaient les locaux du programme, de quoi était composé ton virus, quels sont ses symptômes, c'est contagieux ? Mortel obligatoirement ou il y a un antidote ?

- Jane qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait agir ainsi ?

- J'ai un gamin à sauver et on n'a rien ! Et toi, tu as tout là, dans ta tête. S'il te plaît, aide-nous et après laisse-nous t'aider.

- J'ai peur aussi, Jane mais j'ai confiance en toi. Ajouta Maura en offrant un sourire à Jane.

- Après avoir retrouvé Nikola, tu…

- Je me cacherai où tu veux, je suivrai des ordres jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini. »

Jane savait combien Maura avait dû se raisonner pour accepter de se cacher. Jane attrapa les affaires de son amie et l'entraîna dehors. C'était décidé, maintenant elle allait rentrer et mettre tout le projet à plat. Jane appréhendait la discussion mais c'était le moment de poser les cartes sur table. Sur le trajet, Jane prévint Frost de ses intentions, le jeune homme refusait que cela se déroule ainsi mais sa partenaire avait déjà raccroché. Maura avait voulu commencer la conversation au sein de la voiture, autant dire que Jane n'avait aucune échappatoire.

« - Non, non, attends Maura, on va commencer par le début, tu veux bien ? Les locaux, ils sont où ?

- Tu te souviens de la galerie d'art ?

- Euh, oui. Enfin, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Les locaux sont justes derrières.

- Je croyais que c'était des entrepôts de stockage pour les œuvres d'art ?

- En surface, oui. Mais en sous-sol, c'était un laboratoire de travail.

- Bien, tu te souviens de chose qui pourrait nous aider à éviter les pièges ?

- Il y avait un accès de secours par une trappe derrière les bâtiments, mais j'ignore où, je ne l'ai jamais empruntée. Il y a aussi, un accès à code pour entrer mais depuis le temps, il doit être désactivé.

- Très bien, continue. S'exclama Jane en rappelant Frost. »

Elle redonna les informations de Maura. Cette dernière reprit ses explications. Jane lui donna le téléphone avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Son esprit courait le marathon à la recherche d'une solution sûre. Elle analysait chaque mouvement suspect dans son environnement qui était devenu tout à coup, hostile. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux femmes entraient chez Maura. Jane préféra la sécurité et vérifia chaque pièce avant de se détendre complétement.

« - Jane vient t'assoir. Il n'y a personne à la fenêtre, on est en sécurité ici. Tu l'as dit, toi-même.

- Oui, tu as raison. »

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie qui lui offrit une bière qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Après deux longues gorgées, elle reporta son attention sur Maura, prit une grande inspiration et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis de longues semaines.

« - Pourquoi tu es si distante depuis ton opération, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Toi ? Non ! Jamais ! S'exclama Maura surprise par les pensées de Jane. C'est de ma faute, j'avais besoin de… Retrouver mes marques.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé de l'aide ?

- Tu te souviens de mon coma ?

- Et comment ?! J'ai passé deux jours à attendre pour qu'on m'annonce que ton coma n'était pas dû à l'opération mais à une allergie à l'anesthésiant. J'ai failli tuer deux médecins et une dizaine d'infirmière. Mais qu'est-ce que le coma t'a fait ?

- Rien, c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant mon coma… J'ai vécu un truc inexplicable. Ce n'est pas possible et pourtant je l'ai vécu !

- Hey ! Maura, ce n'est pas parce que la science ne t'explique pas un événement qu'il n'a pas eu lieu. Dis-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider.

- Je sais que je suis extravagante et beaucoup me traite de folle dans le boulot mais…

- Et on t'aime comme tu es, et ton côté extravagant, je l'adore.

- Même pour moi, c'est trop cette fois-là. Jane, tu sais combien, je tiens à toi et combien nous deux c'est important à mes yeux alors imaginer te perdre, c'est trop dur. Si j'étais si froide, si distance c'est par peur de perdre ton amitié, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas te voir partir.

- Cela n'a rien d'extravagant, c'est normal, Maura, moi aussi, j'ai peur de te perdre et de savoir que tu es en danger permanent en ce moment, ne me plait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire que j'allais partir ? Maura, hey, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Maura était en pleurs, Jane aurait voulu la serrait contre elle, lui offrir ses bras comme havre de réconfort mais son amie s'y refusait. La jeune enquêtrice lui tendit un mouchoir et attendit que la crise passe. Malheureusement, Maura restait enfermé dans ses sanglots silencieux.

« - Tu me diras ce qui te tracasse tant, si je te fais la promesse de ne jamais t'abandonner ? Si je te promets de toujours être à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive ? – Maura acquiesça – Alors, je t'en fais la promesse, Maura. Tu m'entends, à partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se quitte plus ! Allez, je refuse de voir ma meilleure amie pleurer. Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? »

Maura se redressa lentement et embrassa Jane avec timidité et tendresse. Avant même que Jane n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Maura s'était déjà réfugiée devant la fenêtre. Elle faisait dos à son amie qui était tout à coup complètement perdue. La jeune enquêtrice porta sa main, là où quelques secondes plus tôt les lèvres de son amie s'étaient posées avec douceur. Le bout de ses doigts tentait en vain d'y trouver la réponse. Alors que son téléphone lui annonçait un nouveau message, Jane fini par se lever et alla rejoindre son amie qui était désespérément immobile. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Maura avant de lui parler d'une voix la plus douce possible.

« - Tu devrais te reposer, Maura, tu es épuisée et la situation risque d'être complexe dans les jours à venir. Frost m'attend, ils ont une piste grâce à toi. Une patrouille est devant chez toi, tu es en sécurité, maintenant. D'accord ? »

Maura hocha faiblement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle lui caressa délicatement l'épaule pour lui monter son soutien et c'est avec tendresse qu'elle déposa un baiser dans sa longue chevelure blonde.

« - On en reparlera, je te le promets. »

* * *

**Alors, ma gang de lecteurs? Bien ce chapitre? Les fans de Rizzles je sais que vous êtes surement resté sur votre fin mais dites-vous que l'histoire est loin d'être finie. Croyez-moi, j'ai encore plein d'idées de fou en tête. :)**

**Pour les fans de Dean... Désolée, mais là y'avait trop de choix pour Jane, il fallait qu'il y en ait un qui s'en ailles. :)**

**A tantôt pour le prochain chapitre... Une bonne nouvelle à la clef et des catastrophes en chaîne à venir... 3**

**K.**


	5. Safe, but for how long?

**Coucou tout le monde... Voici la suite... Je pense que vous allez bien aimer... Pas beaucoup de Rizzles mais ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas fini encore.**

**Je voudrais remercier tous ce qui me suivent, ça me touche beaucoup... :)**

**De nouveaux rebondissements, Maura respectera-t-elle ses promesses? Réussiront-ils à retrouver Nikola? Arriveront-ils à temps?**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Sur le chemin du commissariat, Jane repensait à ce baiser que Maura lui avait offert. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas eu envie de fuir ou de détester Maura mais elle avait malheureusement pensé à Casey qui devait l'attendre pour le diner qu'elle ne prendrait pas avec lui étant donné la nouvelle piste sur l'affaire.

_Allez Jane, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser concentre- toi sur le gamin, c'est lui la priorité pour l'instant._

Mais comment oublier que la personne qui compte plus que tout, vient d'avouer un amour sincère auquel on ne peut pas répondre. Jane revêtit sa carapace de flic avant d'entrer dans le commissariat. Sa mère lui fit signe d'approcher mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle prit directement l'ascenseur direction le bureau. Quand elle sortit, elle eut un instant d'arrêt en voyant Dan Wentworth dans une salle de réunion. Elle était sûre que l'entreprise « Utopia » avait été mise hors de cause. Elle se dirigea vers Frost avec un être inquiet.

« - Ne me dis pas qu'il est là parce qu'il a voulu tuer, Erika.

- Non, il est là pour Nikola. Il m'a apporté une info qui m'a permis de localiser le petit.

- Comment ça ?

- Nikola a une réelle passion pour le paintball et avec ce cher Dan, ils le font en nature. Pour rendre l'histoire encore plus intéressante, Dan a offert au gamin, une montre-GPS. Ça coûte un bras mais au moins on sait où il est en tout temps.

- Où ?

- Dans un entrepôt près du port de Boston. Prête pour une partie de cache-cache ?

- On attend que la nuit tombe et on prévoit les renforts au Nord et au Sud du port.

- Tu vas où ?

- Dire la vérité à monsieur Wentworth. Je pense qu'il n'est plus suspecté.

- Je pense, oui. Hey, Jane ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé pour toi et Dean mais il ne te méritait pas. Répondit Frost avec un sourire compatissant.

- Merci. »

Jane entra dans la salle de réunion, Dan Wentworth se leva d'un bond comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Il s'approcha de Jane qui l'invita à s'asseoir. Il obéit, surpris par la délicatesse de la jeune femme qui à leur première rencontre avait fait irruption dans la pièce sans ménagement.

« - Monsieur Wentworth, ce que je vais vous dire, vous devez le garder pour vous. D'accord ? Nous vous faisons confiance.

- Je ne dirais rien. Je vous écoute.

- Shania, s'appelle en réalité Erika et si nous vous avons dit qu'elle était morte, c'était pour la protéger de ceux qui veulent la tuer. Elle a dû vous mentir pour vous protéger mais croyez-moi, elle vous aime et pour le reste, elle ne vous a pas menti.

- Elle est en vie ? Demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Et Nikola ?

- Oui. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dan. Nous venons de localiser Nikola grâce à votre montre. Un excellent cadeau.

- Vous allez le ramener à Shania… Enfin, Erika ?

- Nous allons d'abord le ramener ici, officiellement sa mère est morte et doit le rester jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête. Vous pourrez veiller sur lui, en attendant ?

- J'ai des vacances en retard, je l'emmènerai voir mes parents à Greenfield.

- C'est une excellente idée. Rien de mieux qu'un nouveau terrain de jeu pour une bonne partie de Paintball.

- Merci beaucoup, détective. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

- Je ne fais que mon travail, monsieur. »

Jane retourna auprès de Frost après s'être assurée que monsieur Wentworth était convenablement raccompagné à sa voiture. Frankie était là lui aussi en train d'observer les vidéos de surveillance du port avec Korsak et Frost.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Frankie ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous aider à lire sur les lèvres de nos hommes. Intervint Frost

- La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, c'était à un match de flag, il est un peu rouillé.

- Et ben, pas tant que ça. On sait que l'un des gars veillent sur Nikola et que l'autre patrouille autour du bâtiment et qu'une troisième personne doit les rejoindre pour emmener le gamin au rendez-vous. Répondit Frost avec le sourire.

- Ils vont l'utiliser pour la contamination.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir attendre cette nuit ? Intervint Korsak avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Non, on y va de suite. On a l'avantage du nombre et de la surprise. Frankie, tu viens avec nous.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais bouge-toi, on n'a pas le temps. »

L'équipe quitta les locaux, prête pour leur mission "coup de poing". Malheureusement, Jane savait qu'il y avait un risque, cette fameuse troisième personne qui était encore pour eux une inconnue. Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du port. Jane donnait les ordres, Elle partait avec Frankie vers le Nord pendant que Frost et Korsak ferait le tour par le Sud afin de prendre les kidnappeurs en tenaille. Korsak n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de laisser partir Jane loin de lui, la dernière fois qu'il avait agi comme ça, elle avait frôlé la mort de très près.

« - Jane, tu…

- On se retrouve devant la porte, Korsak et surtout ne sauve pas une bestiole en chemin. Coupa Jane en sachant très bien que son ami était inquiet.

- Promis ! »

Jane sortie son arme et s'engagea entre les containers, les entrepôts étaient plus haut vers le Nord. Frankie derrière sa sœur voyait la crainte et l'appréhension se propager dans le corps de Jane. Il rêvait de faire ce boulot mais il avait encore du mal avec ce genre de situation, où la vie d'un enfant est entre tes mains.

Les entrepôts étaient en vue, Korsak et Frost était en position, prêts à intervenir. Jane sentait que quelque chose clochait, tout était trop simple, à porter de main. Et puis cet invité mystère qui ne daignait pas se montrer. La pression était à son comble. Les renforts se mettaient petit à petit en position, Jane donna le top et l'équipe s'engouffra dans l'entrepôt le plus à l'Est.

« - Frost. Murmura Jane en lui montrant un rai de lumière sous une porte close.

- Je te couvre. »

Jane s'approcha et colla son oreille contre la porte, trois personnes semblaient discuter. Elle n'avait que des bribes de conversation mais une chose était sûre, l'un des hommes était inquiet de laisser le gamin sans surveillance pour attendre leur chef.

« - On y va, il faut trouver, Nikola. Chuchota Jane en se dirigeant vers le fond de l'entrepôt. »

L'équipe s'approcha sans bruit de la seule pièce fermée à clef. Frankie passa devant sa sœur et avec l'habilité d'un voleur, il crocheta la serrure.

« - Je comprends, maintenant pourquoi même avec la porte fermée, mon ballon disparaissait toujours.

- Désolé, murmura Frankie dans un sourire. Après vous, madame. »

Jane entra dans la pièce, il y avait un bureau, un matelas à même le sol mais personne. La jeune femme fit signe à ses coéquipiers de se taire. Elle se concentra et tenta de réfléchir. Elle s'approcha du bureau et ne fut pas surprise de trouver le jeune garçon, caché en dessus. Il fut surpris de voir Jane et non l'un de ses geôliers.

« - N'est pas peur, je m'appelle Jane Rizzoli, je suis de la police, on va te sortir de là. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main. »

Le petit garçon lui plongea dans les bras, Jane se releva le tenant fermement contre elle avant de sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit de malheur. Alors qu'elle allait quitter les lieux, une voix derrière eux se fit entendre. Jane poussa l'enfant dehors avant de refermer la porte et de faire face à l'un des geôliers.

« - J'ai dit pose ton arme. S'exclama de nouveau le jeune homme.

- Faites ce qu'il dit, je tiens à rentrer en vie à la maison. S'exclama Jane en voyant que ses coéquipiers ne bougeaient pas. »

Ils s'exécutèrent à contre cœur. Jane semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait et cela leur semblait suffisant pour abandonner leur arme sur le sol. Leur assaillant leur fit signe d'avancer lentement. Les quatre coéquipiers avancèrent sous la menace de cette arme qui ne faiblissait pas. Frost eut le malheur de croiser le regard de Jane, ce n'est pas de la peur qu'il vit dans son regard mais bien de la détermination. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé cette détermination dans le regard de sa coéquipière, la seconde d'après elle se tirait une balle dans l'abdomen pour sauver son entourage. Et une fois de plus son instinct avait vu juste, alors que Jane était à bonne distance de l'homme, elle envoya un grand coup de pied dans l'arme avant de se jeter sur lui. Le jeune homme surpris tomba à la renverse sous le poids de son assaillante. Jane reçue un violent coup de tête dans le nez qui la sonna et déclencha en elle, une giclée d'adrénaline qui vint lui offrir une force surhumaine. Le combat acharné ameuta les autres geôliers qui furent pris en chasse par les autres policiers. Jane sentait la rage en elle, son corps tout entier était douloureux mais maintenant son adversaire était K.O et menotté sur le sol.

« - Allez, debout mon gars. Dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

- C'est trop tard, le projet est lancé. Murmura le suspect à demi-conscient.

- Avance ! »

Jane sentait le sang couler sur son visage, son dos était plus que douloureux sans parler de son épaule qui était tout sauf indemne. Frost, Korsak et Frankie étaient déjà dehors devant les voitures où attendaient les suspects, tête baissée et regard vide. Deux hommes vinrent aider Jane en la libérant de son suspect. Frost et Frankie offrirent un grand sourire à la jeune femme alors que Korsak la fusillait du regard.

« - C'est Casey qui va être content de te voir dans un tel état. S'exclama Frankie avec le sourire.

- Ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment. Il nous manque toujours ce chef qui n'a pas daigné se joindre à la fête. Répondit Jane avec froideur.

- On l'aura la prochaine fois, pour le moment ramenons Nikola à monsieur Wentworth et faisons parler ses petits enfoirés ! Intervint Korsak avec une pointe de rage dans la voix.

- Allez-y, avec Frost, on va attendre un peu, on s'est jamais, il se pointera peut-être.

- D'accord, mais faites attention à vous, je ne veux pas aller annoncer votre mort à vos mères respectives. Répondit Korsak avec paternalisme.

- On rentrera vite.

- Allez, on remballe. Hurla Korsak pour se faire entendre de tout le monde. »

En un rien de temps, les docks se vidèrent et Jane et Frost se retrouvèrent désespérément seuls perchés sur leur entrepôt à l'abri des regards. Jane sentait son partenaire de plus en plus inquiet. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Frost pour le rassurer mais son geste la fit grimacer de douleur.

« - T'es vraiment en piteux état ! Murmura Frost en gardant le regard fixait sur l'entrepôt.

- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas capable de faire autrement mais le résultat est toujours victoire pour Jane, non ? Répondit Jane avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Jusqu'au jour où ton ange gardien te lâchera.

- J'aurai toujours mon ange gardien. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant qu'elle avait pensé à Maura en disant ses mots. Bien sûr que sa meilleure amie était son ange gardien, elle lui devait la vie plus d'une fois. Frost la ramena à la réalité en lui offrant un mouchoir.

« - Prends ça pour ton nez. Tu saigne, juste là. En montrant l'arrête de son nez. Il ne t'a pas raté celui-là.

- Ce sont les risques du métier. »

Les minutes défilèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Jane commençait à désespérer, leur invité avait dû être prévenue et avait préféré ne pas venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Frost lui n'était pas si pessimiste et une fois de plus, sa patience fut récompensée. Alors qu'ils allaient remballer à la demande de Jane, une voiture noire vint se garer devant l'entrepôt. Jane attrapa les jumelles et resta choquée sur place quand elle reconnue la belle blonde qui venait de faire son apparition.

* * *

**Alors? D'après vous, qui est cette blonde? Je suis sûre que vous avez une petite idée.**

**Pour ceux qui se demande ce que c'est le "flag", c'est une forme de football américain. Jane Rizzoli a été Punisher dans une équipe de Flag quand elle était enfant. :) Voilà.**

**Et pour ceux qui se demande où se trouve Greenfield, c'est une grande ville du Massachusetts au Nord-Ouest de Boston dans le comté de Franklin. **

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui vas être riche, très riche en rebondissements, surtout pour Jane :)**

**K.**


	6. Cope with the harsh realities of life

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre... (plus long que les précédents^^)**

**Vous avez été moins présent sur le chapitre précédent. Vous a-t-il moins plus? Ou alors ai-je déjà trop pris goût à votre indéfectible présence si motivante?**

**Vous remarquerez dans ce chapitre qu'en plus d'être une grande fan de Angie Harmon, depuis longtemps maintenant (depuis 2000^^), je suis une grande fan de...**

**Bon assez parlé de moi... Voici donc le nouveau chapitre... Comme promis Jane va en voir de toute les couleurs dans sa vie... Mais pas sûre que "la vie en rose" soit très présente... A vous de lire :)**

**K.**

**Ps: J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews. N'hésitez pas critiques positives comme négatives, je prends tant qu'elles sont respectueuses et constructives.**

* * *

Frost vit son amie se redresser d'un bond et sortir son téléphone pour regarder une photo. Il semblait perplexe, il attrapa les jumelles et fut surpris à son tour. Elle ne pouvait être là, c'est tout simplement impossible.

« - Je croyais qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture, il y a de ça des années ? S'exclama Frost en se redressant d'un bond.

- Je le croyais aussi mais ce n'est pas la première à se faire passer pour morte. Allons l'arrêter que cet enfer s'arrête.

- Avec plaisir. »

Jane descendit le long de l'échelle à l'arrière de l'entrepôt et se dirigea sans bruit jusqu'à leur suspect qui s'indignait de trouver personne. Frost sur les talons de Jane sentait l'adrénaline envahir ses veines.

« - Où sont passé ses abrutis !

- En prison, s'exclama Jane en sortant à découvert l'arme au poing. Allez, Ashley, on pose son arme calmement sur le sol et on se rend gentiment à la police.

- Plutôt crever ! »

Elle remonta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Jane parti en courant après le véhicule et tenta de l'arrêter mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle baissa son arme alors que la nuit faisait disparaître les feux arrière de la voiture.

« - Merde ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que les suspects prennent la fuite. Je déteste leur courir après.

- Rentrons, ce sera mieux. Sinon, tu peux être sûre que Korsak va être en colère. Deux heures et demie sans donner de nouvelles, ce n'est pas bon pour son cœur.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, Frost et monte dans la voiture. »

Quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Korsak se rua vers eux. Jane lui offrit un grand sourire qui le calma à la seconde même. Frost s'installa à son bureau et lança immédiatement un avis de recherche pour la voiture d'Ashley Rose et pour la jeune femme qui venait de revenir d'entre les morts. Jane préféra repousser au lendemain l'écriture de son rapport, elle attrapa ses affaires et quitta le commissariat après avoir salué toute l'équipe.

Etant donné l'heure, Casey devait surement déjà dormir. Elle décida donc d'aller rendre visite à Maura pour lui parler des dernières avancées de l'enquête et surtout pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Avant de quitter sa voiture, elle essaya de dissimuler ses blessures mais de toute façon, Jane savait pertinemment bien que Maura les remarquerait au premier regard.

Jane prit son courage à deux mains et sortie de la voiture. Elle se massa l'épaule avant de frapper deux petits coups francs à la porte. Derrière la porte, Maura hésita à ouvrir.

« - Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi, Maura. Ouvre ! »

Maura aurait reconnu la voix de son amie entre mille. Elle déverrouilla sa porte et laissa entrer son amie qui était vraiment exténuée. Elle lui prépara un café avant de lui tendre la tasse fumante. Jane s'en saisit et apprécia le goût corsé du merveilleux café de son amie.

« - Je te soigne de suite ou tu vas refuser comme toujours ? Demanda Maura en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Non. Répondit Maura avec le sourire.

- Alors, vas-y mais attention, tu me fais le coup de l'autre fois et je t'interdis de m'approcher pour le reste de ma vie. »

Maura lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de se lever pour aller chercher sa trousse de médecin. Jane s'allongea sur le canapé et observait les réverbères de la rue illuminer la pièce à travers les rideaux tirés. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre, elle n'était pas en sécurité au chaud dans son lit mais être chez Maura, c'était tout comme. Quand son amie revint, elle se redressa et laissa Maura la soigner avec attention.

« - Tu peux me dire comment tu as fait pour t'abîme le nez et l'arcade, ainsi ?

- Si je te dis que je suis tombée, tu ne me croiras pas ?

- Non.

- Je me suis battue avec un suspect qui avait la tête dure… Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Maura posait un pansement sur son arcade.

- Désolée mais tu ne fais que bouger. Maintenant enlève ton tee-shirt. S'exclama Maura le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Pardon ? S'indigna Jane surprise par la demande de Maura.

- Tu as surement une luxation de l'épaule et des contusions à soigner, pour ça, il faut que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt. Dit-elle mal à l'aise. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, Jane, enfin !

- Ok, ok, c'est bon. »

Jane tenta d'enlever son tee-shirt mais la douleur fut insurmontable et elle se stoppa au milieu de son geste. Maura l'aida en lui enleva délicatement son tee-shirt. L'ampleur des dégâts était minime mais Maura admettait que la douleur de son amie n'était pas simulée, chaque point douloureux du corps avait été touché, à commencer par le torse. Jane fit une grimace en remarquant les multiples ecchymoses sur sa poitrine. Maura lui lança un regard noir.

« - Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour ton corps, Jane ? Tu te rends compte les souffrances que tu lui fais endurer.

- Je crois que oui. Répondit Jane en grognant alors que Maura désinfectait ses plaies. »

Maura avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme face à la situation. Elle avait beau se persuader que ses sentiments pour Jane n'était qu'amical. Elle pensait sincèrement que sa peur de la perdre était si grande qu'elle était prête à imaginer qu'elle l'aimait. Malheureusement, cette embarrassante situation, lui prouvait le contraire. Elle aimait Jane s'était irrévocable !

« - Hé, Maura, respire, tu vas me claquer entre les doigts si tu continues à faire de l'apnée… Si je pue, dis-le, j'irai prendre une douche. J'avoue qu'une soirée en planque sur les docks, c'n'est pas le meilleur pour une bonne hygiène.

- Je pense que j'ai connu pire comme odeur. En particulier, les corps repêché dans les marais. Les corps calciné aussi mais c'est plus acceptable. Dit-elle en déposant un nouveau pansement sur le flanc de Jane.

- Et moi, je me situe où ? Plutôt les marais ou plutôt le crématorium ?

- Je dirais plutôt une belle soirée dans le désert du Sahara. »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis que Maura lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle se sentait encore plus responsable d'elle comme si son incapacité à lui rendre cet amour l'obligeait à lui offrir plus qu'elle ne le faisait auparavant. La jeune détective finie par remettre son tee-shirt et Maura préféra réinstaller une certaine distance entre elles. Elle alla ranger ses affaires avant de s'atteler à préparer un bon repas pour son amie. Jane vint s'assoir au bar pour lui tenir compagnie.

« - Parle-moi un peu de ce projet. Quel était ton rôle ?

- J'avais pour mission d'aider l'armée à former nos soldats contre les pires attaques bactériologiques. Je leur apprenais à reconnaître l'épidémie qui les frappait afin qu'ils connaissent les gestes à faire et surtout les règles de sécurité à utiliser. Toutes les bactéries et tous les virus ne réagissent pas de la même manière. Et souvent en voulant aider l'un de leurs camarades, ils aggravaient son cas en utilisant le mauvais traitement. Mon rôle était de les former mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps que…

- Tu as préféré l'oublier et ne jamais en parler à ta meilleure amie.

- Tu me voyais te dire que j'avais créé la pire arme bactériologique qui existe et que j'ignorais totalement si elle était encore de ce monde, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Maura en donnant une assiette à Jane.

- En effet, vu comme ça, c'est plutôt flippant.

- Et pourtant, Jane, c'est la réalité. Une fois administrait, la toxine met vingt-quatre heures à se déclarer et on a moins de quarante-huit heures pour agir, sinon quoi tous les organes se liquéfient à commencer par le foie et en finissant par le cerveau.

- Mais pourquoi tu as créé ce truc, Maura, c'est déguelasse. Dit-elle en repoussant son assiette.

- Parce qu'on m'en a donné l'ordre et qu'on m'a dit qu'il fallait que je trouve un antidote rapidement parce que cette toxine décimait nos troupes mais que par chance c'était une toxine suicide.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'on m'a vendu ça pour une toxine qui s'autodétruit en soixante-douze heures, d'après les informations auxquelles j'avais accès, les attaquants n'étaient pas de bons biologistes et n'avait pas réussi à modifier la toxine volée pour qu'elle ne soit plus suicidaire.

- Sauf que toi, pour créer ton antidote, tu as du la modifier et comme tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine, tu as réussi sans problème. Continua Jane.

- Exactement et maintenant, je vais être responsable de la mort de milliers de gens.

- Sauf si on arrête Ashley Rose à temps.

- Ashley Rose ? LA Ashley Rose ?

- Elle-même revenue d'entre les morts. Elle n'est pas morte dans cet accident de voiture, je ne sais pas comment elle s'est débrouillée pendant toutes ses années mais je compte bien lui poser la question quand on l'aura ramené au poste.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Jane. Tu obtiens toujours les réponses que tu désires. »

Jane se leva et remercia Maura en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Elle lui rappela une dernière fois, les consignes de sécurité avant de s'en aller. Elle serait bien restée auprès de son amie mais elle avait promis de passer le plus de temps possible avec Casey. C'était une promesse mais aussi un besoin. Elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle ou chez lui et de le savoir là, à l'attendre. C'était toujours plus agréable de savoir que quelqu'un vous attendant chaque soir quand vous rentrez. Surtout quand on a passé une grande partie de sa vie seule dans un appartement désespérément vide. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de Casey, elle hésita frapper ou prendre la clef sous le paillasson. Elle opta pour l'entrée douce et ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la clef que lui avait laissé Casey. L'appartement était terriblement silencieux, la télévision montrait un match de football universitaire sans le son. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant l'un des matchs de Casey quand ils étaient encore tous les deux au lycée. Elle prit délicatement la télécommande et coupa la télé. Casey dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, Jane s'en voulait de le réveiller mais elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Ces quelques gestes pourtant anodins, lui donnait l'illusion d'être une femme comme les autres qui chaque soir était heureuse de retrouver son foyer où l'attendait l'homme de sa vie.

« - Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Casey encore endormi.

- Minuit et quart. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Dit-elle en passant ses bras au-dessus du canapé. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre. Continua-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'une oreille attentive pour parler de ta journée. »

Jane se sentie tout à coup, mal à l'aise. Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu besoin d'une oreille attentive pour parler de sa journée mais comme toujours, elle était allée voir Maura. Elle s'en voulait mais ne fit rien voir à son ami. Elle décida même d'effacer le moment privilégié qu'elle avait passé avec Maura. Elle ne lui raconterait que l'enquête, pas le reste.

« - Je vais prendre une douche, je te rejoins dans la chambre. »

Le lendemain, c'était samedi mais comme tous les matins, Jane se levait pour partir au commissariat. Les autres samedis de l'année, cela ne la dérangeait pas de se lever mais étrangement, ce jour-là, elle était bien, lovée dans les bras de son cher lieutenant-colonel. Celui-ci n'était absolument pas en accord avec les obligations de son amie, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout Jane. La jeune femme fini par céder et préféra profiter de quelques minutes de répit en compagnie de son homme. Une panne d'oreiller de temps à autre, ce n'était pas si grave. Malheureusement, Frost n'était pas du même avis et son appel vint briser le petit moment de tendresse matinale.

« - Rizzoli ?

- Je te réveille ? Demanda Frost surpris.

- Vas-y, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

- Erika Richards n'est pas la seule à avoir changé de nom, Ashley Rose est réapparu à Fall River sous le nom de Samantha Sehorn…

- Attends, Sehorn ? Comme le conerback dans Rams de Saint-Louis ?

- Ou comme le mari de la magnifique actrice…

- C'est la même personne, la suite. Coupa Jane exaspérée d'entendre Frost s'extasié sur une célébrité.

- Vraiment ?... Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. Elle est biochimiste dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique pendant dix ans avant de créer son propre laboratoire pharmaceutique qui sera racheté en 2011 par…

- Frost, le suspens n'est pas au menu du jour.

- Utopia.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisante là ?

- Pas du tout, il semblerait qu'Erika est découvert la véritable identité de Samantha Sehorn et qu'elle ait voulu rester à Utopia pour la coincer de manière légale.

- Ce qui a failli lui coûter la vie et celle de ma meilleure amie. Je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite.

- Ok… Hey, au fait Jane ?

- Quoi encore ?

- William Johnson est arrivé à Boston, il nous attendant son hôtel, il se dit à notre entière disposition, jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

- Très bien, vas l'interroger avec Korsak et envoie Frankie vérifier que Nikola est réellement en sécurité à Greenfield.

- Des patrouilles veillent sur lui.

- Peut-être mais j'ai plus confiance en Frankie qu'en des patrouilles de Greenfield que je ne connais pas. Je pense que ce gamin a assez souffert ?

- Tu as raison. On se retrouver à l'hôtel Harbor.

- C'est noté, à tout à l'heure. »

Jane raccrocha avant d'embrasser Casey qui refusait de la laisser partir. Elle aurait voulu rester, faire comme si rien de catastrophique ne se tramait dehors mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête que son amie Maura était en danger.

« - Je te promets que ce soir, je suis tout à toi mais là, je dois vraiment y aller.

- Arrêter un méchant joueur de football ?

- Non ! Arrêté une femme qui a utilisé le nom de Sehorn pour sa nouvelle identité. Et Jason Sehorn est loin d'être un méchant joueur de football. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Je vais finir par être jaloux.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je retrouve, ce soir, au restaurant. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- 20h, au Deuxave. »

Jane lui offrit un grand sourire avant de disparaître pour la journée complète. Après une préparation express et un petit déjeuner pris sur la route, elle arriva enfin à l'hôpital où Erika l'accueilli par un grand sourire. Elle semblait heureuse malgré la douleur de ses yeux qui ne semblaient pas vouloir guérir. Ce qui inquiétait grandement, Jane.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, ils m'ont dit que ce soir, il tenterait d'enlever le bandage.

- J'espère que ce sera une bonne nouvelle. Aussi belle que celle que je vous apporte. Répondit Jane en s'asseyant à côté du lit. Nikola est sain et sauf, il est avec Dan à Greenfield.

- Merci, merci d'avoir laissé Dan s'occuper de lui.

- Vous me l'aviez demandé, Dan n'était plus suspecté, je n'ai fait que mon travail, Shania.

- Appelez-moi, Erika, je ne me cache plus, maintenant.

- En parlant de vous cacher, vous vous cachiez de qui, en changeant de nom ?

- D'Ashley Rose.

- Vous saviez qu'elle n'était pas morte ?

- C'est mon fils qui s'en le vouloir me l'a fait découvrir. Il est fan de football, comme son père. Souvent les week-ends nous allions voir les matchs. Il supportait les Pats mais son héros, c'était le joueur préféré de son père qui était un fervent supporter des Giants.

- Jason Heath Sehorn, le cornerback des Giants ?

- Vous le connaissez?

- Disons que j'ai grandi entouré de garçon alors le football, tous comme les autres sports de contact était obligatoire à la maison. Je suis fan de football et des hommes en général.

- Je vous comprends. Mon fils passait beaucoup de temps à regarder les matchs commentés par ce Sehorn, j'ai voulu donc lui faire la surprise et l'emmener à l'un de ses fameux matchs et tenter de lui faire rencontrer Jason. En faisant des recherches, je suis tombée sur le site, de Samantha Sehorn, je l'ai immédiatement reconnu, on peut tout changer, le nom, l'apparence, mais le regard lui, ne change pas. Elle avait cette froideur qui me faisait peur. J'ai emmené Nikola voir le match, il a rencontré Jason et le mois suivant, nous quittions Charlotte pour Boston, ville où j'ai grandi et où je me sentais en sécurité. Et puis, elle m'a comme suivit, alors j'ai décidé de me venger, ou plutôt de venger ce qui avait été mes amis. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prévenir Maura et William. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver William et Maura était bien trop médiatique pour que je l'approche sans me faire remarquer par Ashley Rose.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot, Erika. Maintenant reposez-vous parce que quand tout cela sera fini, il y a un homme et votre fils, qui vous attendent de pied ferme à Greenfield.

- Il paraît que c'est une ville magnifique en automne.

- Je ne sais pas, vous me le direz. »

Jane était rassurée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller rejoindre Frost et Korsak à l'hôtel Harbor. En arrivant dans la chambre, Jane comprit immédiatement pourquoi Maura était si convaincu qu'il était innocent. Elle n'avait surement pas su résister à son charme et son élocution digne des plus grands orateurs. Jane se présenta avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil libre. Frost et Korsak continuèrent leur discussion avec un William qui semblait plus préoccupée par la santé de ses anciennes partenaires que par sa propre sécurité. Jane ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

« - Détective, je sais ce que vous vous dites, ce mec-là, il a toutes les femmes qu'il veut quand il veut. Sauf que la seule femme que j'ai toujours désiré, m'a toujours tenue à distance et maintenant, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi.

- De qui parlez-vous, monsieur Johnson ? Ashley Rose ou Erika Richards ?

- Du docteur Maura Isles, détective. Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard, malheureusement elle…

- Etait avec Garrett Fairfield. Un homme de son rang et de sa classe. Intervint Jane avec compassion.

- Exactement, après la fin du projet, nous nous sommes revues, régulièrement pour parler de choses de scientifiques. Mais à chaque fois, cela n'allait pas plus loin.

- Le docteur Maura Isles est plutôt difficile à apprivoiser. Intervint Frost avec le sourire.

- Et pourtant la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, c'était juste avant son opération, elle semblait avoir été apprivoisé. Dit-il à l'attention de Frost puis il reprit en voyant la surprise de Jane. Elle était inquiète après avoir lu un article sur les transplantations rénales. Elle est venue me voir à Providence où j'étais en conférence.

- Qu'est-ce qui avait changé cette fois-là ? Demanda Jane tout à coup curieuse d'avoir le point de vue de Johnson.

- Elle semblait épanouie. Elle m'a rapidement avoué qu'elle aimait quelqu'un. Qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de ses sentiments mais que si l'opération se passait bien, elle lui dirait. J'ai voulu savoir si c'était encore un de ses gars friqués qui ne la mérite pas du genre Garrett Fairfield mais elle m'a dit que c'était tout le contraire et que si tout se passait bien, elle ferait les présentations à notre prochaine rencontre.

- Vous savez qui c'est ? Demanda Korsak.

- Je pense que cela n'a rien avoir avec l'enquête, intervint Jane. Je ne pense pas que Maura apprécierait qu'on s'immisce ainsi dans la vie privée.

- Pardon. Dites-nous, monsieur Johnson, est-ce qu'une Samantha Sehorn vous contacté ?

- Oui, il y a presque un an, je m'en souviens parce que…

- Vous aussi vous êtes un fan de Jason Sehorn ? Demanda Frost.

- Qui ? Je ne connais pas désolé. Je m'en souviens donc, parce que je venais d'apprendre que le père biologique de Maura venait d'être arrêté. »

Cet homme commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système, sa vie entière tournait autour de Maura Isles. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était jalouse de cet homme et pourtant c'était la pure vérité. Jane Rizzoli était jalouse d'un prof d'université. Le reste de la conversation qui passa littéralement au-dessus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer au commissariat prendre un bon café et se replonger dans ses dossiers afin de retrouver rapidement et Ashley Rose et sa tranquillité d'esprit en sachant Maura hors de danger. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par son téléphone. Elle s'excusa auprès des trois hommes et alla s'exiler dans le couloir pour répondre. C'était Casey.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Rien du tout, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien et si tu aurais ta magnifique petite robe noire, ce soir ?

- Quelle est la question la plus importante ? La première ou la deuxième ?

- Euh… La première. Même si la deuxième est quand même très importante. Parce que si tu portes cette robe, je vais devoir te protéger de tous les hommes du restaurant.

- Tout va bien, Maura est en sécurité, on a une piste pour notre commanditaire et j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Pour la robe, surprise. »

Elle dut raccrocher, Frost et Korsak venaient de faire leur apparition dans le couloir et aux vues de leur regard, elle allait avoir le droit à des petites réflexions tout au long de la journée. Et ce ne fut pas manqué, quand elle arriva au commissariat Frost et Korsak l'attendaient sur le parvis.

« - Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda Frost avec un grand sourire. Le lieutenant-colonel Jones ou l'agent Dean ?

- Je te rappelle Frost que l'agent Dean est à Houston, maintenant ! S'indigna Jane en entrant dans le commissariat.

- Je le savais ! Korsak, tu me dois vingt billets. »

Korsak s'apprêtait à donner les vingt billets à Frost quand Jane s'en empara avant de les remercier. Elle déposa dix dollars dans le pot à pourboire de sa mère avant de monter à son bureau où le dossier d'enquête sur la mort d'Ashley Rose l'attendait. Frost lui se pencha sur les relevés de téléphone et les relevés bancaires de Samantha Sehorn. Korsak lui s'occupait de la société de la suspecte. Jane fini par abandonner le dossier d'accident qui ne leur apportait définitivement rien et alla aider Frost avec les relevés bancaires.

« - J'ai une meilleure idée, s'exclama Jane en voyant qu'ils n'avançaient pas. On va faire l'inverse.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Frost.

- On suppose qu'elle était dans les villes où se trouvaient nos victimes ?

- Oui.

- Partons des dates que nous avons pour refaire son parcours dans les grandes lignes. »

Et les voilà repartis dans le passé de leur suspecte. Les heures passaient et peu à peu le schéma de vie de Samantha Sehorn se dessinait. Frost semblait content de l'avancée des recherches contrairement à Jane qui trépignait et se plaignait de ne pas avancer assez vite. Korsak leva les yeux de son dossier et avec une voix paternelle, il s'adressa à Jane.

« - Rentre donc te préparer et profite de Casey avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

- Il ne disparaîtra pas cette fois. Dit-elle en se levant.

- C'est un homme, Jane. Il finisse toujours par disparaître. Ajouta Korsak avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers. »

Jane prit ses affaires et s'en alla sans se faire prier. Elle voulait rentrer et profiter au maximum de Casey. Quand elle arriva à son appartement, elle fut heureuse de retrouver un peu son univers. En deux jours de découchage, son appartement lui avait manqué. Elle fonça sous la douche pour se détendre. Prendre son temps, voilà, ce qu'elle fit, jusqu'à l'heure de partir. Prendre son temps sous la douche, prendre son temps pour choisir ses vêtements et surtout prendre son temps pour se préparer. Après une dernière vérification de l'apparence, elle quitta son appartement direction le restaurant.

Le restaurant était l'un des meilleurs de la ville, Jane ouvrit la porte et remarqua immédiatement Casey qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion, un sublime smoking qui fit rougir la belle détective. Le maître d'hôtel s'approcha d'elle et s'adressa à elle avec respect et douceur.

« - Vous devez être mademoiselle Rizzoli ?

- C'est exact.

- Suivez-moi, monsieur Jones, vous attends. »

Jane le suivit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une vraie soirée au restaurant avec un homme qui lui plaisait et qui n'allait pas la forcer à parler de son travail tout au long du dîner. Casey se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Son sourire suffisait à voir qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse.

« - Alors que me vaut l'honneur de cette tendre invitation ? Demanda Jane sans le quitter des yeux.

- Être avec toi, parler de toi, de nous, de l'avenir. Passer une merveilleuse soirée, loin de la misère du monde.

- Un excellent plan. Dit-elle en l'embrassant au-dessus de leur table. Mais pour le moment, j'ai une faim de loup.

- Alors, commandons. »

Le repas se passait à merveille, Jane avait oublié ses inquiétudes et son travail, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son homme qui racontait à merveille leurs souvenirs de jeunesse. La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée du dessert. Elle offrit un grand sourire à Casey qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - Tu comptes m'engraisser ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Ce n'est pas un fondant au chocolat qui va te faire perdre ce corps de rêve.

- Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles, je vais finir par y prendre goût.

- J'espère bien, Dit-elle en lui embrassant la main. Tu veux peut-être récupérer ta main ?

- Ce serait bien. Je reviens, tu as intérêt à ne pas toucher mon dessert, sinon je t'arrête pour vol sur agent.

- Et je risque combien ?

- Très cher. Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille. »

Elle se rendit aux toilettes où elle vérifia pour la seconde fois de la soirée, son apparence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle devenait comme Maura, c'était tout sauf bon pour son côté garçon manqué qui faisait sa réputation au sein de la police. En pensant à Maura, elle se rua sur son téléphone pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Pas de message. Ni Frost, ni Korsak et encore moins de Maura. Si elle n'avait pas de message, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de besoin d'elle ou alors, c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas la déranger lors de sa soirée. Elle ne put se retenir, elle composa le numéro de Frost et l'appela.

« - Un problème ? Demanda immédiatement Frost.

- Non, je voulais juste savoir si…

- Tu es en repos, ce soir, Jane, je ne te dirais rien. Tu profites de ta soirée et tu nous oublies.

- Mais…

- Non. Jane, raccroche ce téléphone.

- Dis-moi au moins si Maura va bien.

- Tout roule, maintenant, tu raccroches et tu vas retrouver ton mec. »

Jane n'eut pas le temps de protester, Frost avait déjà raccroché. Elle rangea son téléphone et alla retrouver Casey qui lui avait préparé une surprise. Elle s'installa et resta interdite devant le cadeau qui était posé devant elle. Elle regarda Casey avec surprise.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre. »

Jane ouvrit et ce qu'elle craignait découvrir se trouvait malheureusement dans le paquet. Elle sentie une boule se former dans sa gorge à la vue de la merveilleuse bague que lui offrait Casey. L'angoisse, la vraie. L'angoisse de ce qu'on va devoir dire, l'angoisse de la réaction de son partenaire, l'angoisse de tout perdre par peur. Elle leva les yeux vers Casey qui lui souriait.

« - Elle te plait ?

- Elle est magnifique mais je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi pour quoi ?_

[Flash-Back]

« Jane, tu sais combien, je tiens à toi et combien nous deux c'est important à mes yeux alors imaginer te perdre, c'est trop dur. »

« Tu m'entends, à partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se quitte plus ! »

« Je dirais plutôt une belle soirée dans le désert du Sahara. »

[Fin du Flash-Back]

Toutes les phrases de Maura lui revint en mémoire, elle se refusait de la perdre, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble. Elle avait été là quand Casey ne l'était pas mais en même temps, elle l'avait attendu ce moment et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, elle était prête à le sacrifier ? Et si Gabriel avait raison ? Et si Korsak avait raison… Les paroles des deux hommes lui revinrent tout à coup en mémoire.

[Flash-Back]

« Mais tu ne voulais pas perdre celle qui compte plus que tout pour toi ! Tu es prête à détruire toutes tes histoires d'amour, ta vie sociale et même ta vocation de flic pour une femme qui n'est même pas de ton monde ! »

« C'est un homme, Jane. Il finisse toujours par disparaître. »

[Fin du Flash-Back]

« - Jane ?

- C'est… ça va trop vite, Casey. Je… Il y a trois jours, j'étais célibataire, même pas sûre de te revoir un jour et là, tu me demande d'être ta femme pour le reste de nos vies. C'est…

- Jane, tu as failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai failli y reste quasiment autant. Je peux te perdre, dans vingt ans comme demain et je refuse de mourir sans avoir tout vécu avec toi.

- Je n'peux pas. Je suis désolée. »

Jane se leva, reposa la bague sur la table et s'en alla sans même un regard pour Casey qui était pétrifié par la réponse. Elle roula jusqu'à son appartement sans réfléchir et tel un automate, elle monta chez elle. Elle aurait voulu avoir Maura auprès d'elle, elle aurait su quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, elle était épuisée. Son cœur avait choisi de courir un marathon et ses entrailles se serraient avec violence. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Casey mais elle n'avait pas trouvé meilleur moyen que la fuite. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, la culpabilité sans doute. Elle se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain où elle s'enferma. Une douche glaciale changerait peut-être les choses. Elle ressortie quelques minutes plus tard et du se rattraper de justesse au lavabo quand une crampe vint saisir son estomac. Quelque chose n'allait pas et cela n'avait rien avoir avec la culpabilité. Elle se rhabilla décontracte et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Elle appela la seule personne en qui elle avait entièrement confiance question réconfort.

« - Docteur Isles ?

- Maura, c'est moi. Murmura Jane en s'agrippant au dossier du canapé. J'ai merdé, Maura.

- Jane ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai dit, non.

- Je ne comprends rien, tu as dit non, à qui, à quoi ?

- Casey… m'a demandé en mariage… J'ai dit,… Maura, je t'en reparle, demain, je ne me sens pas en forme. Je vais aller me coucher.

- Jane, non, attends ! »

Jane allait raccrocher quand elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, tout son corps était tremblant. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger. Elle tentait d'appeler Maura mais les sons se perdaient à l'embrasure de ses lèvres tremblantes. Maura ne parlait plus dans le combiné. Et pour cause, la jeune femme avait raccroché et s'était précipitée hors de chez elle direction l'appartement de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite de sa vie, elle se fichait bien pas mal des feux rouges, des panneaux « stop », des policiers et des grands-mères qui traversaient au vert. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et il fallait le contrecarrer au plus vite. Quand elle arriva devant chez Jane, elle sortit de la voiture en courant et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la séparait de l'appartement de Jane. Elle passa quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité devant la porte à chercher ses clefs, elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement et trouva Jane assise contre le bar une bouteille d'eau à la main. Maura s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« - Jane qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- Rien, ça va passer, tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Tu es encore en danger de…

- Au lieu de te fatiguer pour rien, dis-moi, ce qui s'est passé avant que tu sois dans un état pareil ?

- Je pensais avoir attrapé un coup de chaud mais c'est de pire en pire. J'ai l'impression de bouillir… Mon cœur me serre et j'ai l'impression que mon foie va exploser.

- Tu as mal à la tête ? Les oreilles qui bourdonnent ? Du mal à respirer comme si tes poumons ne marchaient plus ? Tes yeux sont sensibles à la lumière et douloureux comme…

- Si ton père s'amusait à planter son pic à glace dedans ! Murmura Jane. »

Maura pâlit. Elle se précipita vers le téléphone et appela les secours. Jane était bien plus mal en point qu'elle ne le pensait et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. Tous ses symptômes, elle ne les connaissait que trop pour les avoir étudié pendant près de deux ans.

« - Jane, je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jane en essayant de rester éveillée.

- C'est de ma faute, ton état. Tu…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. J'ai pris un coup de chaud et demain tout ira bien. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Aide-moi, plutôt à me lever.

- Non ! Tu ne bouges surtout pas, le moindre effort peut t'achever. Dit-elle en la forçant à rester assise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ignore comment Jane mais… Tu es contaminée. Mon virus, va te tuer. »

Jane serrait la main de Maura avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Si elle devait mourir maintenant, elle serait dans les bras de celle qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lui offrir un véritable amour mais son amitié pour elle était indéfectible.

« - Alors, ne me lâche pas, Maura. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je suis là. Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aime.

- Même si ce n'est pas aussi fort que toi, je… je t'aime aussi, Maura. »

La jeune légiste l'embrassa dans les cheveux pour la rassurer. Casey venait d'apparaître sur le palier de l'appartement et ne savait pas comment agir. Il déposa les fleurs et l'écrin sur le palier et après avoir observé la scène quelques secondes, il s'en alla. Ce soir, ce n'était pas dans ses bras que Jane voulait être mais dans ceux de Maura. Demain, ce sera un autre jour.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plus? Alors, D'après vous Jane va s'en sortir? Casey va-t-il de nouveau disparaître?**

**Bon alors... pour info... "Le Deuxave" existe vraiment et c'est réellement un excellent restaurant :), Fall River est une ville du Massachusetts situé au Sud de Boston, le Harbor Hotel existe vraiment :)... En faite les lieux que je cite tout au long de l'histoire existe vraiment enfin... :p **

**Oui, je l'avoue quand j'étais enfant, j'étais amoureuse du #31 des Giants de New-York :) Le séduisant Cornerback Jason Sehorn :) Je n'ai donc pas pu m'empêcher de le citer... Pour ceux qui l'ignore, il est le mari d'Angie Harmon (Jane Rizzoli^^ au cas où^^) depuis 2001.**

**Bon ce n'est pas tout mais... Il faut que je continue le chapitre suivant... Rendez-vous au prochain épisode :)**

**K.**


	7. Fight against time: Live or Die

**Coucou les amis pour avoir tardé à publier ce nouveau chapitre, je me suis perdue dans l'écriture de mon roman (Les fanfictions ne sont la que pour faire travailler mon imagination et pour voir votre plaisir de les lire à travers vos reviews^^). Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ait fait un looooong chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

**Jane entre la vie et la mort! Maura qui est prête à tout pour sauver Jane! L'unité et la solidarité d'une famille! Voilà ce qui vous attend dans ce chapitre... Je vous préviens un personnage va mourir dans ce chapitre. J'en suis navrée mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire.**

**Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier... J'ai tellement d'idée pour le dernier chapitre qu'il se peut que je fasse plusieurs fins. Alors mes fidèles lecteurs, je vous invite à la fin de votre lecture de me dire ce que vous aimeriez lire dans le chapitre suivant... :) Et s'il faut, je publierai plusieurs fins pour que tout le monde soit content.**

**Sur ceux... Bonne Lecture.**

**K**

* * *

Maura berçait son amie qui semblait ne plus trembler sous l'emprise de la douleur. Elle respirait avec difficulté et refusait de lâcher la main de Maura. Jane était vraiment mal en point et les secours qui tardaient à arriver. Cela était tout sauf supportable pour la jeune légiste qui était de plus en plus agitée.

« - Maura…

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont arriver.

- J'ai soif, y'a des bières dans le frigo. Dit-elle dans un murmure. »

Maura ne put retenir son sourire. Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire de l'humour même à l'article de la mort. Elle lui tendit la bouteille d'eau, Jane s'en saisit et bu une simple gorgée qui vint lui arracher un grognement de douleur. Maura resserra son étreinte et ne la relâcha pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours qui transférèrent dans l'hôpital le plus proche. La jeune femme était en piteuse état et Maura, dans la salle d'attente, s'en voulait à mort. Frankie fut le premier à arriver, il avait quitté Greenfield à la seconde même où Frost l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il prit immédiatement Maura dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Maura ?

- Jane est contaminée par le virus. Je suis désolée, je…

- Hey, hey, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'était il y a plus de quinze ans. Tu saurais refaire l'antidote ?

- Non, je ne me souviens plus, depuis que j'ai compris ce qui se passe, j'essaie de le retrouver mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon cerveau refuse de me donner les informations. Tout est de ma faute, si seulement…

- Combien de temps, Maura ?

- 47h. Laissa échapper Maura avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de Frankie. »

La jeune légiste ne cessait de présenter des excuses à Frankie, lui essayait de calmer la jeune femme qui était le seule espoir de survie pour Jane. Quelques minutes plus tard, Frost accompagné d'Angela arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Korsak avait préféré rester travailler sur l'enquête. Il se refusait de voir Jane de nouveau faible dans un lit d'hôpital où elle ne sortirait peut-être pas vivante. Angela avait pris le relais de Frankie. Frost lui restait à distance, malgré son allure imperturbable, il ne supportait pas de savoir Jane sans défense.

« - ça va aller, Maura. Jane s'en sort, toujours. Murmura Angela en caressant les cheveux de sa fille de cœur. Il faut être fort pour elle. D'accord ?

- Vous avez raison, Angela. »

Maura passa la nuit au chevet de son amie. Jane était plongée dans un coma artificiel qui permettait pour le moment de ralentir les effets du virus malheureusement Maura savait que tôt ou tard, le virus reprendrait le dessus et Jane perdrait peu à peu du terrain face à la contamination qui envahissait son corps. La légiste s'endormie en tenant fermement la main de Jane, demain était un autre jour qui promettait bien des douleurs.

Frost arriva à l'hôpital à sept heures et demie, il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et ses traits tirés par la fatigue prouvaient qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit. Il posa un gobelet de café sur la table de chevet et réveilla Maura en douceur.

« - Salut, doc, bien dormi ?

- J'ai connu, mieux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Il y a du nouveau ?

- Non, je suis venu vous chercher pour vous emmener au labo comme vous me l'avez demandé, hier soir.

- Je ne peux pas laisser, Jane, toute seule. Dit-elle en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

- Tommy est devant la porte, il parle avec le médecin. Jane ne sera plus jamais seule tant qu'elle sera ici, je vous en fais la promesse, doc.

- D'accord. Laissez-moi, deux minutes, j'arrive. »

Frost acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Maura seule avec Jane. La jeune femme se leva, lissa les plis de sa robe et s'approcha du corps immobile de son amie. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, en lui faisant la promesse de tout faire pour la sortir de là. Elle rejoignit Frost dans le couloir et fut surprise de voir autant de tristesse dans le regard de Tommy. Il se jeta littéralement dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elle le rassura comme elle put. Donner de l'espoir était-ce mentir ? Faire une promesse que l'on n'est pas sûre de tenir, était-ce mentir ? Maura s'en contrefichait pas mal ! Elle ne voulait qu'une chose que ses paroles deviennent vérité absolue. Jane devait vivre et elle allait vivre.

Frost et Maura arrivèrent au commissariat sans dire un mot, ni même échanger un regard. Maura descendit à la morgue pendant que Frost montait à l'étage. A peine avait-elle posé ses affaires dans son bureau qu'elle s'enferma dans le labo qui était encore vide à cette heure. Elle se mit à sortir de multiples flacons et éprouvettes. Elle devait sauver Jane, très bien, alors elle devait commencer par se souvenir de ce maudit antidote qu'elle avait fait quinze ans plus tôt. Ensuite, et bien ensuite, elle aviserait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Maura sentait la colère l'envahir, son assistante Suzie Chang fit son apparition dans le laboratoire, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler en lui coupant nette la parole.

« - Suzie, il faut que vous alliez m'acheter des souris de laboratoire, une dizaine, ainsi que de l'acide botulique et de l'acide chlorhydrique.

- Vous comptez faire un génocide sur de pauvre souris de laboratoire, docteur ?

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter, je dois impérativement trouver un antidote pour sauver Jane ! Alors s'il vous plaît faite ce que je vous dis ! »

Suzie fut si surprise par la panique dans la voix de sa supérieure qu'elle se rua hors du bâtiment pour répondre aux attentes du docteur. Maura se sentait apaisée mais aussi terriblement coupable d'avoir crié sur son assistante. Elle s'en remettrait surement contrairement à Jane si elle ne se dépêchait pas de trouver un remède.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, Frankie avait pris la place de sa sœur et travaillait d'arrache-pied pour retrouver Ashley Rose qui s'était de nouveau volatilisée. Frost allait exploser quand son téléphone sonna. Une patrouille près de Beacon Hill avait aperçu la voiture de l'avis de recherche. Il demandait autorisation d'intervenir. Frost leur demanda de rester en surveillance, ils arrivaient en renfort. Les trois hommes quittèrent le commissariat et se rendirent immédiatement à l'adresse indiquée. Tous ne furent pas surpris de voir la voiture garée à quelques maisons de celle de Maura. Ashley Rose avait retrouvé la trace de l'avant-dernière étudiante.

« - Elle n'est pas dans la voiture. Murmura Frankie en revenant de son inspection auprès du véhicule.

- Elle doit être dans la cours arrière, intervint Frost. Allons la cueillir. »

Korsak passa devant suivit par Frost et Frankie. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre l'arrière-cour, Ashley se fit la malle, Frankie lui partit après mais elle fuyait déjà au volant de sa voiture. De rage Frankie tira sur le véhicule en fuite mais le manqua de peu.

« - Merde ! Merde ! Et merde !

- On l'arrêtera, allez, viens rentrons. »

Les trois hommes rentrèrent bredouille au commissariat. Frost rappela la patrouille pour les remercier et de continuer à garder un œil sur Maura quand elle était chez elle. Ils se remirent à travailler quand Frankie se leva d'un bond en hurlant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Les deux autres hommes e regardèrent avec surprise.

« - Korsak je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de lunettes mais d'un chien d'aveugle. Samantha Sehorn vient tous les dimanches à 17h30 tapante à son entreprise.

- Et alors ?

- Depuis quand on va les dimanches au boulot avec autant de ponctualité ?

- Depuis le jour où l'on a décidé de franchir la ligne de l'illégalité. S'exclama Frost en se levant. Il nous reste moins d'une demi-heure. Frankie, tu… Ok, tu viens mais fais attention à toi, on a déjà une Rizzoli à l'hôpital cela est suffisant.

- Oui, chef ! »

Pendant qu'ils se rendaient aux bureaux du laboratoire de cette chère Ashley/Samantha, Maura, elle était envahie par l'échec, elle n'avançait pas et le désespoir n'était pas loin, c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'une certaine Hope Martin.

« - J'ai appris pour Jane, comment te sens-tu, Maura ?

- J'irai mieux quand j'aurai trouvé l'antidote pour sauver Jane. Dit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son expérience.

- Je pourrai peut-être aider, non ? Où sont tes recherches ?

- Sur la table, derrière-toi, je ne comprends pas, les cellules auraient déjà dût muter. J'ai dû oublier quelque chose. »

Et une fois de plus, Maura jeta son expérience dans la poubelle « danger biologique ». Elle regarda l'horloge du labo, Jane était contaminée depuis déjà vingt heures. Maura avait presque atteint la moitié du temps et elle n'avait pas avancé d'un millimètre. Ce fut le constat de trop, elle s'effondra, assise au milieu du labo. Hope abandonna sa lecture et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle essayait de la réconforter mais aucun mot n'était assez fort pour la rassurer.

« - Maura, rentre chez toi, prends une douche et repose-toi, une heure ou deux. Il faut que tu récupère, tes idées ne sont plus très claires, cela n'aidera pas Jane. S'il te plaît.

- Je ne peux pas perdre, une heure ou deux, Jane est en train de mourir. En ce moment même le virus a déjà commencé la destruction de son foie. Si on n'agit pas dans moins de deux heures, elle aura besoin d'une greffe de foie. Dit-elle en se relevant.

- Maura, je ne quitterai pas ce labo tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé l'antidote. Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et reviens dès que tu auras les idées en ordre. »

Maura fini par céder, elle quitta le commissariat et prit la route direction l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de voir, Jane avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. A l'hôpital personne n'osait regarder Maura droit dans les yeux, son amie était mourante et personne n'était capable de l'aider. Ils étaient tous impuissance face à la mort qui les guettaient. La légiste entra dans la chambre et n'eut pas besoin d'un rapport du médecin pour savoir que Jane avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade qu'elle venait d'exposer à Hope Martin. Le corps de Jane avait perdu sa douce couleur ambré pour un jaune maladif qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Son organisme se battait contre le virus, la fièvre n'était toujours pas redescendu – et elle ne redescendrait pas, Maura le savait – le virus avait conquis le foie non sans problème mais il avait déjà gagné une bataille.

« - Vous pouvez lui parler, docteur Isles, elle vous entend. Nous avons dû la sortir du coma, le virus était trop virulent nous risquions de la perdre.

- Je sais… Murmura Maura. »

Maura se récitait mentalement les différents stades du virus. Il y avait six stades. Le premier, de violents de maux de tête, que Jane avait pris pour un coup de chaud. Le deuxième, des douleurs abdominales, étant donné sa situation et la période du mois, Jane ne s'était pas étonné de souffrir un peu de maux de ventre. Le stade trois et quatre sont assez rapide, de violentes fièvres qui ne vous quittent plus suivit d'évanouissements de plus en plus long et de plus en plus nombreux. Jane avait passé ses deux stades en moins d'une heure. Le stade cinq, l'attaque des organes internes, le foie de Jane était déjà largement touché, le suivant sur la liste serait l'estomac, puis les intestins avant de remonter aux poumons et là, on entre dans le stade six, destruction des systèmes vitaux. Jane devait se battre, Maura la pensait plus costaud qu'elle ne l'était vraiment ou alors elle avait sous-estimé le virus, qui avait atteint le stade cinq en vingt heures au lieu de vingt-cinq heures.

Maura venait de perdre cinq heures sur son plan. Si elle ne trouvait pas un remède avant le lendemain, cinq heures du soir, elle ne pourrait plus jamais croiser le regard de celle qui était devenue le pilier majeur de son existence. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'oreille de Jane et lui murmura quelques mots qui ressemblaient plus à une supplication qu'autre chose.

« - Jane, bats-toi, s'il te plaît. Donne-moi encore un peu de temps pour trouver le remède, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle en serrant délicatement la main brûlante de Jane.

- Maura… »

Le nom de la jeune femme était sorti d'entre les lèvres de Jane dans un râle douloureux. Sa voix habituellement douce et grave était devenue caverneuse et incertaine. Maura l'embrassa sur le front avant de fixer son regard sur ce visage faible et malade qui lui brisait le cœur. Elle voyait que Jane essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Et quand leur regard se croisa, Jane referma les yeux, c'était fini, elles n'échangeraient pas plus. Jane avait de nouveau quitté le monde des conscients pour le monde tortueux et mystérieux qu'est celui de l'inconscience. Tommy réapparu, un café à la main. Il fut surpris de voir, Maura dans cette chambre. La situation lui semblait simplement improbable. A commencer par le rôle joué par Jane. Il se serait cru dans un mauvais film de série noire. Il posa son café et s'empressa de prendre Maura dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien.

« - Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire ton nom dans ses moments de délires. C'est flippant, elle ouvre les yeux, elle semble aller mieux et elle part de nouveau. Elle dit des trucs comme « mensonge, marché », elle parle de fleurs.

- De fleurs ? S'interrogea Maura.

- Oui, elle a dit un truc comme « Maura non, pas l'autre Rose ! », elle a aussi parlé de Casey, une fois.

- Seigneur ! Casey, je l'ai complètement oublié. Il faut le prévenir. Merde ! »

Maura quitta en trombe l'hôpital, elle avait tellement eut peur de perdre Jane qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir celui qui comptait plus que tout aux yeux de son amie. Elle s'arrêta en catastrophe devant l'immeuble de Casey et frappa sans ménagement à la porte de l'appartement, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« - Qu'est-ce que… Docteur Isles ? Que faites-vous là ? Entrez.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Jane est à l'hôpital depuis cette nuit, je me sentais tellement coupable de son état que je n'ai plus pensé à vous appeler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta Casey déjà prêt à partir.

- Elle va mourir, Casey.

- Combien de temps ?

- dix-huit heures tout au plus.

- Allons-y ! S'exclama-t-il en quittant son appartement.

- Vous devez y aller seul, je dois trouver un antidote avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suis désolée, Casey.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous deux dans le même bateau, docteur Isles, n'est-ce pas ? Notre raison de vivre est en train de partir avec elle. »

Jane aurait-elle parlé à Casey ? Comment Casey pouvait-il savoir qu'elle aussi aimait Jane ? Maura n'osait plus bouger de peur de trahir un autre de ses secrets. Elle rentra chez elle dans l'intention de faire une micro-sieste d'une heure pas plus mais une autre surprise s'attendait chez elle. Alors qu'elle entrait dans son salon, une lettre était sur le sol. Elle avait dû être glissée sous par un passant qui n'avait pas confiance en la poste. Maura la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Une feuille pliée en deux et un simple message qui vous glace le sang.

_Rendez-vous Maura et vous sauverez votre amie de la mort certaine. Demain à 13h, sur les docks. Souvenirs. A.R_

Maura oublia la sieste et retourna immédiatement au commissariat prévenir Frost et les autres. Sur le chemin du commissariat, la jeune femme cherchait une solution pour sauver Jane sans la faire culpabiliser. Il y avait deux solutions, qu'elle et Hope réussissent à trouver un antidote à temps ou que Maura se rendent à Ashley Rose pour sauver Jane au péril de sa vie. La deuxième solution ne lui faisait aucunement peur. Jane avait plus d'une fois risqué sa vie pour elle, c'était à son tour de le faire. C'est avec autant de détermination qu'elle déboula au bureau de Frost. Elle lui posa le mot sur la table en disant qu'elle serait au rendez-vous et qu'ils ne devaient pas venir. Qu'elle donnerait l'antidote à Jane et ferait tout ce qu'Ashley souhaiterait !

« - On se calme, doc. Tout ce que veut Ashley, c'est vous tuer parce que vous avez réussi alors qu'elle sa vie est pourrie. Son labo est dans le rouge, pas de mari, pas d'enfant et encore moins d'amis. Jane est mon amie et il est tout aussi important pour moi de la sauver mais pas au risque de tuer la femme qui compte le plus à ses yeux.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. S'exclama Maura désespérée.

- Si, vous avez encore jusqu'à demain midi pour trouver l'antidote. Après, on envisagera peut-être de vous utiliser comme appât. Avec Frankie, on a encore failli l'avoir, la prochaine fois, il faudra que ce soit la bonne.

- Je retourne au labo. »

Quand Hope Martin vit arriver sa fille, elle ne put se retenir de regarder l'heure inquiète de n'avoir pas avancé. Elle aurait voulu lui faire la morale mais le regard de Maura l'en dissuada. Maura se remit au travail en silence.

C'était l'enfer, un test, une souris morte, tout jeté dans la poubelle et recommencer. Hope voyait sa fille s'enfoncer dans la peur et la colère, si bien qu'elle manqua plus d'une fois de se tromper dans ses mélanges. Hope ne la quittait plus des yeux de peur qu'elle ne fasse une erreur irréversible.

Frost passait de temps en temps pour apporter des nouvelles. La première visite fut pour dire qu'Erika était tirée d'affaire. La deuxième fois fut pour annoncer que toutes les sécurités autours de Maura avaient été renforcées et que tout ce dont elle avait besoin, lui serait accordé. La troisième fois fut pour dire qu'il restait travailler toute la nuit avec Frankie et Korsak et qu'Angela ne tarderait pas à passer pour leur apporter à manger. L'équipe entière se serrait les coudes pour passer cette épreuve avec le moins de séquelles possibles. Angela passa en effet quelques minutes plus tard avec des repas chauds. Maura ne leva même pas les yeux de son microscope. Hope remercia Angela et tenta de faire manger sa fille qui refusait de s'arrêter. La dernière visite de Frost ne vint pas arranger les choses. L'hôpital venait d'appeler, Jane se battait pour survivre mais le virus gagnait du terrain plus vite que prévu. Les premiers signes que les poumons étaient touchés venaient d'apparaître. A cela s'ajoutait que même la morphine ne faisait plus effet, les douleurs étaient si insupportables pour leur patiente qu'ils ont préférés la replonger dans un coma artificiel. Le fait que Casey et Tommy se relayaient à son chevet fut la seule nouvelle positive de cette visite.

« - Maura, s'il te plaît détends-toi.

- Non ! Je suis en train de tuer la femme que j'aime ! »

Maura venait de se figer sur place. Elle venait de dévoiler le plus intime de ses secrets devant sa mère biologique. Elle craignait son regard, sa réaction mais Hope ne semblait pas choquée au contraire.

« - Raison de plus pour se détendre et trouver la solution au problème. Chaque problème a sa solution, sinon…

- C'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Termina Maura avec un léger sourire.

- Tout à l'heure, tu étais proche de la solution avec le virus de la grippe.

- Oui sauf que cela crée des effets secondaires, regarde la souris est raide morte après avoir retrouvé son énergie pendant cinq minutes. On cherche pas du temporaire.

- Je sais, je sais, je voulais simplement te montrer que tu avançais bien plus vite que tu ne le pensais. »

Il était déjà 9h du matin, Maura savait que maintenant le virus avait choisi pour cible les poumons de Jane. Elle aurait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Les poumons seraient irrécupérables dans cinq heures et dans six heures, ce serait la fin. Six heures, voilà tout ce qui lui restait. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner et se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait perdue face à son propre virus, Casey vint changer la donne. Il était furieux, il venait d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire et comptait bien faire payer la responsable. Il entra dans le labo et attrapa Maura par le col de sa blouse pour la plaquer contre le mur.

« - Six heures, voilà ce qui lui reste à vivre parce que vous avez voulu vous prendre pour Dieu avec vos petits copains de fac. Vous avez intérêt à trouver une solution parce que sinon vous ne trouverez pas un seul endroit sur terre où vivre en sécurité. Compris ? »

Maura n'avait pas bougé figée par la peur mais aussi par l'envie de mourir qui venait de la saisir. Au fond d'elle, elle préférait se voir mourir plutôt que de vivre cet enfer. Elle leva les yeux vers Casey et laissa échapper ses pensées qui vinrent paniquer Hope.

« - Je ferai n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Jane à cet instant ! Je serai prête à mourir, si cela sauve, Jane. Mais pour le moment, la seule solution que j'ai c'est essayer de trouver un antidote. »

Casey la lâcha et quitta la pièce, il se sentait idiot et coupable d'avoir agi ainsi. Maura quant à elle avait repris ses esprits et travaillait de nouveau sur l'antidote. Frost arriva à midi et demi, le délai de Maura était écoulée mais Hope semblait confiante. Le jeune inspecteur entra dans le labo pour écouter la discussion.

« - Maura, il faut y aller maintenant. Intervint Frost.

- Detective Frost, deux secondes, s'il vous plaît. Coupa Hope avant de se retourner vers sa fille. Maura, écoute, si tu tente le coup avec cet antidote, Jane aura une chance d'être sauvée, si tu ne tente pas elle n'aura aucune chance.

- Nous n'avons plus le temps de le tester sur les souris, et je refuse de prendre ce risque.

- Elle est mourante, Maura ! S'énerva Hope. Le seul risque que tu prends, c'est de la sauver ! Ne soit pas si scientifique pour une fois, crois un peu en la chance et en qui tu es !

- Si je peux me permettre, Hope prenez ce machin et allez à l'hôpital nous on va avec Maura au rendez-vous et on arrête, Ashley Rose. De toute façon, l'antidote d'Ashley Rose ne pourra pas arriver à temps à l'hôpital. Je vous rappelle que le virus a décidé de nous bouffer du temps. Il nous reste moins d'une heure.

Maura fini par céder, elle donna l'antidote à sa mère avant de suivre Frost. Les docks étaient un lieu sombre même en pleine journée. Frost et ses équipiers avaient cerné le lieu de rendez-vous avant l'arrivée d'Ashley. Maura l'attendait assise dans sa voiture, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, elle n'aurait pas de nouvelle de l'hôpital avant des heures mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle vit arriver une voiture et une femme blonde en descendit. Elle aurait reconnu Ashley Rose entre mille. Maura sortie de la voiture et s'avança vers elle.

« - Je vois, chère Maura que vous êtes toujours la plus chic du groupe.

- Je suis venue, maintenant donnez-moi l'antidote et vous ferez ce que vous voulez de moi. »

Frost et Frankie qui étaient à quelques mètres de là, ne pouvez pas croire que Maura était prête à prendre autant de risque. Frankie vit Ashley Rose s'approchait de Maura, il voulait intervenir mais Frost lui fit remarquer que Maura avait la situation en main.

« - Maura, Maura. Cette Jane est si importante que cela pour vous ? Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire flic qui se fiche de vous.

- Jane n'est pas une vulgaire flic, et oui, elle est importante. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez prouver en nous détruisant tous un par un ? Que vous étiez plus forte que nous ? Eh bien, sachez que Erika, vous l'avez loupée, elle est en vie et en pleine forme.

- Vous voulez gagner du temps, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que les équipiers de votre Jane viennent vous sauver, mais vous perdez du temps pour Jane.

- Pour Jane, c'est trop tard. Ce n'est pas pour elle que je veux l'antidote.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous êtes médecin, vous avez encore les dossiers du programme vous devez donc savoir que le virus a totalement anéanti son foie et son estomac. Que dans moins d'une heure, elle sera morte. Si je fais tout cela, c'est pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain et pour avoir l'antidote pour protéger tous ceux que vous avez contaminés.

- Vous pourriez lui donner votre foie, vous avez bien donné votre rein à votre sœur Caitlin. Ah, non, suis-je bête, vous n'êtes pas compatible. »

Maura faillit craquer face à cette affirmation tout à fait exacte. Elle ne pouvait pas lui proposer un morceau de son foie pour la sauver, leur rhésus ne sont pas compatible. Mais étrangement un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Elle se redressa, la tête droite, le regard fier et un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je ne suis pas compatible, certes… Mais vous, vous l'êtes ! »

Ashley sentie la menace venir, elle sorti une arme et la pointa dans la direction de Maura qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, elle n'avait plus peur. Quoiqu'il arriverait maintenant, Maura savait qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Elle vit le doigt de son adversaire presser la détente, elle se sentie pousser à terre, un deuxième coup de feu s'était fait entendre pendant sa chute. Maura rouvrit les yeux et vit Frankie couché sur elle pour la protéger.

« - Désolé du retard, Frost était sûr que vous alliez vous en sortir toute seule. Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Désolé pour votre bras, la balle l'a pris pour cible.

- Ce n'est rien qu'une égratignure. Merci de m'avoir porté secours. Où est Frost ?

- Avec Ashley Rose, elle est morte, elle ne vous embêtera plus.

- Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital, si l'antidote a fonctionné, Jane aura besoin d'être transplantée.

- On va déjà te ramener chez toi, au calme, tu as des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

- Tu plaisante ? Je vais à l'hôpital, je préfère savoir si je dois me suicider tout de suite ou attendre encore un peu. »

Frankie se figea sur place. La requête de Maura fut finalement acceptée et trois quatre d'heure plus tard, Maura entrait dans la chambre de Jane. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille et cela n'a rien d'un agréable spectacle. Elle était plus que mal, son teint grisâtre, ses lèvres étaient d'un bleu presque noir, le pire fut le spectacle de ses mains crispées sur les draps blancs, un reste de ses quelques heures de conscience.

Maura fini par s'endormir sur le lit qu'on lui avait préparé à côté de celui de Jane. Casey était resté auprès de Jane et avait fini par partir, il n'avait pas le courage de la regarder mourir, il reviendrait demain pour les nouvelles.

Quand la jeune légiste rouvrit les yeux, il faisait un soleil magnifique au dehors. Elle regarda sa montre et eut un instant d'arrêt, elle venait de dormir dix-huit heures d'affilée. Elle se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer de ne pas rêver quand elle fut sortie de son brouillard par une voix derrière elle.

« - Ils ont eu le temps de me charcuter, j'ai eu le temps de supporter leur bouffe infecte avant que tu ouvres enfin les yeux. »

Maura se retourna si brusquement qu'elle manqua de tomber du lit. Jane avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle semblait encore extrêmement faible mais elle était en vie. Maura se précipita vers Jane et la serra dans ses bras. Ce qui fit évidemment grogner la jeune femme de désaccord.

« - Maura, tu m'étoffes !

- Pardon, je suis désolée. S'exclama Maura en s'excusant.

- Merci.

- Hein ?

- Casey est passé avec Frost, ils m'ont racontés tes exploits. Sans toi, je ne serai plus là, merci.

- J'étais responsable de ton état, je me devais de te sauver.

- Non, non, non ! S'exclama Jane en se redressant dans son lit. La seule responsable, c'est cette Ashley Rose. Si je la chope celle-là, je la tue ! »

Maura comprit rapidement que Frost et Casey avaient évité de raconter la fusillade et n'avait bien sûr pas donné le nom de l'aimable donneur qui avait donné ses organes pour sauver Jane. Maura se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'éloigner.

« - Elle est déjà morte grâce à Frankie qui l'a eu en pleine tête tout en me sauvant la vie. Un vrai héros.

- Ce doit être dans vos gênes. Intervint Casey en entrant dans la pièce. Bonjour, Docteur Isles.

- Casey. Dit-elle avec le sourire. Bon, je vais vous laisser.

- Non, reste, Maura. Je veux aller me promener dans le parc. J'en peux plus de ces quatre murs. Vous m'accompagnez tous les deux ?

- Tu es sûre que tu peux sortir comme ça…

- Je ne suis plus mourante et si je ne sors pas, on devra m'arrêter pour meurtre sur un membre du corps médical.

- Lieutenant, je pense qu'un peu d'air frais lui fera du bien. Intervint Maura.

- Tu vois, chéri, il faut écouter le médecin. Répondit Jane avec le sourire. »

Assise dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par Casey, Jane suppliait Maura de lui raconter tous les détails de ce qui s'étaient passé pendant son absence. Maura refusait catégoriquement de répondre et c'est en Casey qu'elle trouva un joker. Il intervint en disant qu'il reprenait du service. Jane n'osait plus parler. Elle écoutait l'homme de sa vie, lui parler de petites missions sans risque dans les divisions déployées en Afghanistan. Il partirait bientôt.

« - Et toi, Maura ? Tu vas faire quoi pendant ton congé ? Demanda Jane en espérant trouver du réconfort.

- J'ai promis à William de lui rendre visite au Canada. Il m'a invité à l'un de ses cours. Je pars dans deux jours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout organisé, tu ne seras pas seule. »

Jane, bien sûr qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Il y avait sa famille et ses équipiers mais les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, se faisaient la malle. Jane comprenait l'envie de fuir de Maura, elle se sentait responsable des derniers événements et voulait s'éloigner le temps de se pardonner. Jane pouvait accepter pour une fois de surpasser son besoin de présence de son amie mais Casey, il n'avait aucune excuse, il avait épuisé son quota depuis longtemps et pourtant une fois de plus, elle lui pardonnait sans résistance.

Les jours à venir promettait d'être long, sans Casey ni Maura. Depuis qu'elle avait senti la mort, ses deux êtres devenu indispensable à sa vie, à son équilibre. Malheureusement, un seul pourra rester à la première place et ça, Jane refusait de le voir. Une fois de plus, elle repoussait à plus tard, le terrible dilemme qui l'habitait.

* * *

**Alors? Cela vous a plus? Et oui, Jane choisira dans le dernier chapitre même si pour l'instant, elle reste encore bien accroché à son lieutenant-Colonel.**

**Pour info, l'acide botulique est plus connue par les stars par le terme "botox" cet acide, fixe les cellules. :) Le virus est totalement inventé mais malheureusement certain virus sont aussi virulent et douloureux que celui qui est présent dans cette histoire.**

**Pour rassurer les défenseurs des animaux, aucune souris n'a été torturées lors de cette histoire. **

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je suis là pour ça :) Pour les reviews je suis toujours ravie de vous lire. N'oubliez pas de répondre à ma question, que je puisse m'organiser pour la fin de cette histoire.**

**Rendez-vous au prochain épisode...**

**K.**


	8. Now, it's time to Live and Love

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Désolée de publier si tard mais hier, je me suis blessée au dos et au bras lors de mon cours d'Aïkido donc je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir publier le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'avais plusieurs fins en tête, j'espère que celle que j'ai choisi vous plaira. Je vous avoue qu'avec ma blessure, je n'ai pas trop lu vos reviews, j'ai surtout, DORMI! :)**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre soutien tout au long de l'histoire. Je risque de ne plus trop publier prochainement parce que vous m'avez redonné le courage de me replonger dans l'écriture de mon roman :) Mais promis... Je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Allez, assez parlé de moi, il est maintenant temps de découvrir la fin de cet épisode... Jane vous aura t'elle écouté? Aura-t-elle fini par ouvrir les yeux? Ou aura-t-elle préféré choisir la "facilité" d'un amour disons plus "classique"?... A vous de voir maintenant. **

**Bonne Lecture et Merci. 3 **

* * *

**… ****_10_****_mois plus tard_**** …**

Jane était sur le chemin du retour. Enfin, elle allait retrouver son nouveau chez elle. Elle avait quitté son appartement quelques mois plus tôt. Elle était heureuse et malgré sa dernière rencontre avec la mort, elle était retournée au commissariat. Tout le monde était inquiet pour elle, tout le monde avait un œil sur elle comme si d'une seconde à l'autre, elle allait tomber raide morte sur le sol. Mais tout cela, Jane ne voulait plus y penser, elle avait une vie équilibrée et un heureux événement allait venir ajouter du bonheur dans son existence.

Elle se gara, attrapa ses affaires et rentra enfin chez elle après une longue journée de travail. Quand elle poussa la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer son arrivée.

« - Coucou, c'est moi. »

Personne ne bougea, elle remarqua l'assiette sur le coin de la table basse, le plat posé sur le bar, et le bac de linge à plier, autant de chose à ranger qui au temps de son célibat l'aurait découragé et fait faire demi-tour direction son bar préféré mais maintenant, c'était différent. Elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et se pencha par-dessus le canapé.

« - Tu regardes encore, cette cérémonie.

- J'adore ton discours, c'était une merveilleuse cérémonie. »

**[Flash-Back]**

La cérémonie annuelle des héros de Boston, à croire que Jane avait une carte de membre, deux fois en deux ans être membre honneur de cette cérémonie, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Au bras du lieutenant-colonel Jones, elle était rayonnante. Le sourire aux lèvres, des regards tendres et amoureux pour son merveilleux soldat. Elle passa la soirée assise à la table de Frost, Korsak et Maura. Casey, lui était avec son unité. Frankie était en compagnie de sa mère et du chef Cavanaugh.

« - Merci d'être venue, Maura. Murmura Jane à l'attention de son amie.

- Quand j'ai su que tu étais à l'honneur, je n'ai pas voulu manquer cela, William a accepté que l'on se voie plus tard.

- C'est un chouette type finalement, ce William. Tu aurais dû l'inviter. Dit-elle avec sincérité.

- Je l'ai fait mais il m'a dit qu'il préférait que nos retrouvailles se fassent ailleurs que lors d'une soirée qui allait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je le comprends. »

Elle grimaça, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital et pourtant son foie continuait à la faire souffrir le martyr. Elle se tourna vers ses collègues qui la fixaient avec inquiétude.

« - J'en peux plus de cette soirée. En plus mon foie me fait un mal de chien. Les foies d'occaz' c'est plus ce que c'était. Vous me l'avez trouvé à Uniprix ou quoi ?

- Désolé, Jane, on a pris ce qu'on avait, Maura refusait de nous donner le sien. »

Le groupe se mit à rire. C'était devenu la blague pour détendre l'atmosphère au commissariat. Une fois (foie^^) de plus cela avait fonctionné. La cérémonie devenait interminable. Et l'un qui veut te féliciter, l'autre qui veut des détails de ce qui s'est passé, le troisième qui veut simplement te remercier et une Jane qui finit par craquer et disparaître discrètement. Mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à Maura. La jeune légiste l'avait suivi jusqu'au parvis de l'immeuble. La jeune femme était appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fixant le ciel aussi sombre que les pensées qui hantait son esprit.

« - Tout va bien, Jane ? Demanda Maura en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Il y a trop de monde, j'avais besoin d'air. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Maura. Tu savais qu'on peut dire à un homme qu'il y a plus de trois milliard d'étoiles dans le ciel, il te croira toujours, tu lui dis que la peinture est fraîche, il se sentira obligé de vérifier en foutant la main dessus.

- Je l'ignorai, mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Demanda Maura en s'appuyant contre le mur à coté de Jane.

- Je sais pas, peut-être que dire des banalités me permets d'oublier les choses importantes.

- C'est fort probable, c'est un moyen psychique d'autodéfense. Qu'est-ce qui te fais agir, ainsi ?

- Casey…

- Je m'en doutais. Tu l'as fui toute la soirée.

- Non, il m'a évité toute la soirée, oui ! S'exclama Jane avec colère et déception. J'ai passé ma soirée à le supplier du regard pour qu'il vienne me sauver de ces politiciens coincés mais lui discutait avec son unité. Ils vont se voir tous les jours pendant six mois !

- Jane, c'est quoi le fond du problème. Le véritable souci.

- Il repart, demain en Afghanistan, oui, j'ai peur de le perdre, de ne plus le revoir mais je suis soulagée, Maura. Je suis soulagée qu'il s'en aille. C'est quoi qui ne va pas, chez moi ?

- Tu es déboussolée, il y a même pas un mois, tu étais entre la vie et la mort, tu as besoin de temps pour remettre ta vie en ordre.

- C'est dans ma tête qu'il faudrait remettre de l'ordre. C'est un vrai champ de bataille.

- Vas le voir, prends le à l'écart et parle lui. Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, ce qui te met mal en point émotionnellement et vois ensuite ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu as raison. S'exclama Jane en se redressant. Ecoute, bouge pas de là, je reviens dans cinq minutes, il faut que je te parle de Frost et Alice, je la sens pas cette fille, j'ai besoin de ton avis.

- Je ne bouge pas. »

Maura s'installa sur les marches pendant que Jane suivait ses conseils. Ce fut une éternité pour la jeune femme qui espérait toujours en secret que son amour pour Jane soit réciproque mais il y avait peu de chance. Jane lui avait dit clairement que flic + femme + homosexuelle même dans la nouvelle ère, cela ne pouvait être que synonyme d'enfer. Elle avait aussi ajouté, « tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, je ne peux pas te perdre de nouveau Maura. » Les espoirs de Maura s'étaient éteints ce jour-là, elle avait rangé ses sentiments amoureux dans le placard et avait ressortie les sentiments amicaux. Jane sortie enfin du bâtiment, elle semblait déstabilisée et confuse. Maura se leva pour l'accueillir.

« - Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû faire cela avant mon discours.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Maura inquiète.

- C'est fini !

- Comment ça ? Explique-toi, ce n'est pas fini entre vous, ce n'est qu'une petite dispute. Vous êtes fait pour vous aimer.

- Maura, Casey vient de me dire les mêmes paroles que Gabriel. Et le problème, c'est que cette fois-ci, je suis d'accord avec lui. A l'époque quand Gabriel m'avait dit cela, je l'ai pris pour un con possessif et jaloux. Mais il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

- De quoi tu parles, Jane ?

- De ça. »

Jane posa sa main sur la nuque Maura et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. La jeune légiste fut tout à coup surprise par ce geste puis elle se laissa aller. Elle lui répondit timidement avant de s'écarter pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« - Je serai prête à tout sacrifier pour toi. »

Maura avait les larmes aux yeux. Jane l'attira contre elle avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Elle avait besoin de la sentir dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum lui titiller les narines, de sentir ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens. A cet instant, elle était bien, heureuse, apaisée.

« - Quand j'ai sombré sous les attaques du virus, c'est ta voix que j'ai entendu avant le néant. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, c'est encore ta voix qui m'a guidé vers la lumière du jour. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que toi qui me donnait le courage de supporter la douleur. Tu étais là, tout au long et j'ai envie que cela continue, encore un peu. Si tu veux bien ?

- Aussi longtemps que la vie nous le permettra. Dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Jane. Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

- J'aimerai te dire, sauvons-nous, loin de cet ennui mortel mais malheureusement, on m'attend. Dit-elle en jouant distraitement avec une mèche blonde de Maura.

- Je serai à gauche de l'estrade, si tu me cherche. Murmura Jane avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. »

Maura monta les escaliers mais Jane la rattrapa par le bras. La jeune légiste fit volte-face et croisa le regard de son amie. Il était rempli de tendresse et affection. Jane l'embrassa tendrement avant de la laisser partir. Elle resta là, quelques secondes à observer les étoiles. Elles étaient devenues, tout à coup, merveilleuses. Jane réajusta le col de son uniforme et retourna à la cérémonie d'un pas déterminé. Elle croisa le regard de Casey, elle lui sourit par pure politesse avant d'aller s'asseoir aux cotés de Maura. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de Maura qui lui offrit un sourire. Leur main s'entrelaça discrètement.

« - Tout va bien, Jane ? Demanda Korsak. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Casey ?

- Rien de bien grave, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, j'ai qu'une hâte rentrer chez moi.

- Si tu veux, on te couvre et tu t'enfuis. Intervint Frost avec le sourire.

- Merci, Frost, mais je vais profiter de ce discours pour dire quelque chose d'important.

- Et merde, elle va encore nous faire pleurer. Conclu Korsak avec le sourire. »

A la table, Maura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à Jane. Les deux hommes ne remarquèrent même pas le changement d'attitude des deux amies qui en profitait pour se laisser aller à des gestes plus tendre que d'ordinaire. Maura réajusta la cravate de Jane, Jane remis une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Maura qui ne la quittait plus du regard. Malheureusement, leur petit jeu fut interrompu par la cérémonie. Dans la salle, tout le monde attendait le discours du détective Rizzoli qui nous permettrait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée. Jane fit un clin d'œil discret à Maura et monta sur l'estrade. Elle avait sa petite idée derrière la tête et cela allait surement faire son effet.

« - Bonsoir, bon, ce coup-ci, j'étais obligée de préparer quelque chose. Vous, raconter les détails de l'affaire, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt si ce n'est revivre les plus douloureux moments de ma vie. Mais je peux vous parler de l'héroïsme de mon équipe et de mon entourage. Frankie, qui sauvé le docteur Isles lors d'une négociation avec la responsable de cet enfer. Frost qui du début jusqu'à la fin a gardé son sang-froid grâce au soutien paternel du sergent Korsak. Le lieutenant-Colonel Jones qui a mis toutes les technologies dernier cri à la disposition du docteur Isles qui ne sait jamais laissé abattre malgré l'urgence de la situation grâce au soutien du docteur Martin. Mais si j'ai quelqu'un à remercier par-dessus tout, c'est bien le docteur Maura Isles qui a su à la fois, me sauver la vie et le cœur. Sans elle, sans son antidote, je ne serai pas si vivante et heureuse devant vous, je serai surement six pieds sous terre à vous écouter faire de beau discours. Sans elle, je ne pourrai pas voir mon neveu grandir, ni même pouvoir dire ce que je ressens depuis cette mésaventure. Alors si ce soir, il y a bien, une héroïne dans la salle, elle n'est pas sur l'estrade mais bien dans la salle et c'est la personne que j'aime… Maura, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle suppliant du regard Maura de se lever. Merci. »

Jane quitta l'estrade et vint embrasser Maura devant le reste de l'assemblée. Les gens pouvaient se choquer, cela n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux et tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette femme qui lui offrait tout ce qu'elle recherchait depuis si longtemps.

**[Fin du Flas-back]**

Maura était là, allongée sur le canapé blottie dans sa couverture. Jane vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, posant les jambes de Maura sur ses genoux, elle lui massait délicatement les pieds. Maura coupa la télé et reporta son attention sur Jane.

« - Alors, cette journée, comment c'était ?

- Une plainte pour meurtre sur Félix le chat, un braquage qui a mal tourné et il y a failli avoir un corps de plus à la morgue. Répondit Jane avec automatisme. Pourquoi Pike n'est pas lui aussi allé à ce séminaire des médecins légistes de je sais plus quoi ?

- Parce qu'on lui a interdit l'accès après qu'il fait une démonstration de blessure à arme blanche sur une pauvre souris. Je peux te dire que c'était bien mieux sans lui. Même si je me suis ennuyé de toi. Intervint Maura avec le sourire. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais retenue ton envie de le tuer.

- J'ai des responsabilités, maintenant, je vois bien les titres. Le détective Rizzoli, meurtre au scalpel : Résultat, un mort et une femme enceinte lâchement abandonnée par sa compagne. Ou j'ai mieux, le Docteur Isles accouchera seule, sa compagne derrière les barreaux.

- Je préfère le deuxième titre, plus accrocheur… Outch ! Grogna-t-elle en portant une main distraite à son ventre.

- Tiens, elle t'a puni. S'exclama Jane avec un grand sourire.

- Jane, tu recommence, ça peut très bien être un garçon.

- Ben, moi, j'ai envie que ce soit une fille, voilà ! S'exclama Jane en faisant semblant de bouder. »

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour des éclats de rires. Maura se redressa et vint embrasser Jane avec douceur. Jane approfondit leur baiser, glissa délicatement sa main sous le chemisier de Maura et resserra son étreinte. La jeune légiste refusait de laisser passer ce moment, elle avait attendu ça toute la journée. Elle poussa délicatement Jane qui se retrouva coincé sous le corps de son amie qui ne comptait pas en rester là. Jane resserra son étreinte et s'attaqua au cou de la jeune légiste qui se laissait tout à coup faire. Ses baisers brûlants venaient la faire frissonner de plaisir. Maura plongea son visage dans la chevelure rebelle de son amante qui essayait de prendre le dessus. Alors que Maura allait céder face à son amante, une voix les stoppa dans leur élan. Angela venait de faire son entrée dans la maison.

«- Il faut vraiment songer à mettre un verrou sur cette porte. Murmura Jane à l'oreille de Maura. »

Maura ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Elle embrassa Jane avant de se redresser. Elle lissa ses vêtements et se leva du canapé. Jane se laissa retomber sur le canapé et admira sa belle amante. Le ventre de Maura commençait à s'arrondir, synonyme de bonheur, son regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse, son sourire toujours si merveilleux. C'était dans ses moments-là que Jane se disait qu'elle avait une chance incroyable. Elle se redressa et attrapa la main de Maura qui s'arrêta net. La jeune détective se leva et vint l'enlacer tendrement. Maura posa ses mains sur celle de Jane qui l'embrassait dans le cou avec tendresse.

« - Oh, chérie, tu es là aussi. S'exclama Angela avec surprise.

- Ma', j'habite ici.

- Je sais mais Frankie a appelé pour dire qu'il ne viendrait pas manger ce soir à cause du travail, je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi. Je venais donc tenir compagnie à Maura.

- Frankie est un jeune inspecteur, il aime son nouveau rôle, personnellement, je préfère rentrer à la maison, maintenant. Répondit Jane en embrassant Maura sur la joue.

- Oh, mes chéries venaient là ! Murmura Angela en leur tendant les bras. »

Les deux femmes vinrent se blottir contre Angela qui était plus qu'heureuse de voir Jane et Maura si amoureuse. Jane embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de s'écarter.

« - Reste manger avec nous, Cavanaugh n'est pas prêt de rentrer ce soir, avec le gouverneur qui le harcèle pour qu'il boucle rapidement cette affaire.

- Oh, non, je vais l'attendre et vous laissez profiter de vos derniers moments en amoureuses.

- Non, restez Angela, cela nous fait plaisir. Intervint Maura en lui offrant un sourire.

- Et puis il nous reste encore quatre mois avant l'arrivée de la petite. Ajouta Jane en prenant délicatement la main de Maura.

- C'est une fille ? Ah c'est génial !

- Non ! On ne sait pas encore ! Jane s'est mis cette idée en tête et… »

Maura ne put terminer sa phrase, Jane l'avait embrassée sans prévenir. Elles étaient heureuses et dans quelques mois, une petite princesse ou un petit prince viendrait animer cette maison qui était devenue le refuse de leur amour.

_L'amour n'est pas une question d'homme ou de femme, l'amour est une histoire de cœur qui bat au rythme de la passion. Homo, hétéro, bi… Ne cachez pas votre amour, vous risqueriez de le perdre à jamais. (Karoline Saint-Roch) _

_C'est facile de tomber amoureuse, mais l'entretenir c'est une autre histoire. A l'amour qui bat dans nos cœurs plus ou moins en secret. Ne le gardait pas en vous, criez-le sur tous les toits, écrivait le dans les étoiles, gravait le sur le chemin de l'existence et un jour, cet amour se retrouva dans le regarde de celui ou celle que vous aimez. (Karoline Saint-Roch)_

* * *

**Voilà... J'espère que cela vous a plus... :) J'avoue que je me suis amusée à l'écrire... :) Cette histoire est importante pour moi puisque que c'est une sorte de rencontre avec vous tous qui me lisait. Et sincèrement... I love that! 3**

**Merci à tous... Et a bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure R&I 3 (Fan de Casey... si si je sais qu'il y en a! ^^ Si vous voulez une autre fin... Dites le, j'en ai une ou deux en réserve^^).**

**Hâte de vous lire :p**

**Love you all.**

**K.**

**PS: (Pour info... Le personnage de Alice (la copine de Frost) que je cite à un moment ne m'appartient pas du tout. Il appartient à Tess Gerritsen. Voilà.)**


End file.
